la ligue des sorciers extraordinaire
by pnolhan44
Summary: Hermione Granger, le pilier de leur trio d'or revient à Poudlard après plus d'un an d'absence que lui est-il arriver? Et qui sont ces personnes qui l'accompagne?
1. Chapter 1

La ligue des sorciers extraordinaires

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, et sa soeur Ginny étaient réunis sur la voie 9 ¾ en ce début de septembre afin de retourner à Poudlard pour leur dernière année. Voldemord étant toujours en vie, de moins en moins d'élèves revenaient finir leur scolarité car la terreur était partout même si leur école était considéré comme un lieu sûr...

Mais pourtant nos trois protagonistes avaient quand même le sourire car aujourd'hui leur amie Hermione Granger, le pilier de leur trio d'or revenait à Poudlard après plus d'un an d'absence et ils allaient enfin avoir la réponse à sa soudaine disparition car oui, Hermione avait disparu à la fin de leur 5ème année en leur laissant qu'un simple petit mot « je reviendrais à la rentrée pour la 7ème année, je vous aime H» .

Après avoir pris le Poudlard express qui les emmenait à leur école, la joie de retrouver leur amie avait disparu... car Hermione n'était pas venu sur le quai, n'était pas dans le train et n'était pas là quant au dîner de répartition des élèves.

**« Je m'inquiète vraiment, elle n'est pas là »** s'exclama Harry

**« Je t'avais dit que son mot n'était que mensonge. Elle a fui la guerre ! »** dit Ron avec toute la tristesse que cette disparition lui avait causée.

**« Non, Ron ! Hermione ne vous aurait jamais laissé, elle a dû avoir un retard c'est tout... elle va arriver J'en suis sûr »** répondit Ginny en regardant la porte de la grande salle avec espoir de voir on amie la franchir d'une minute a l'autre.

Dans la forêt interdite de Poudlard, un groupe de 6 personnes étaient réunis, ils venaient de transplaner du halle d'une petite maison située dans un quartier de New York en Amérique. Ce groupe était constitué de 2 filles et 4 garçons, chacun avait appris à se connaitre pendant cette année qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, même si au début tout n'avait pas été facile, ils avaient réussi à nouer une solide amitié basée sur la confiance mais surtout sur leur secret commun.

Ils traversèrent donc le jardin pour atteindre l'entrée de cette magnifique école de sorcellerie. Deux personnes de ce groupe étaient plus heureuses que les autres de se retrouver ici. Poudlard était leur deuxième maison même s'ils avaient été tristes de quitter leurs amis, et leur vie plus d'une année auparavant, ils savaient maintenant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ça pour rien. Cependant, ils savaient aussi que revenir comme sa après autant de temps allaient être difficile pour eux, ils avaient vécu tellement de chose tous les six.

Arrivé devant la porte de la grande salle où tout le monde était réuni en train de diner, l'une des jeunes filles se retourna vers ses camarades pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous prêt à affronter tous ses regards qui allaient être d'ici quelques secondes tournées vers eux. Recevant de ses amis des sourires sincères la jeune fille prit donc son courage à deux mains et poussa sans délicatesse ses portes qui les séparaient de leur nouvelle destinée.


	2. Chapter 2

J'aimerais tout d'abord vous remercie pour les reviews que j'ai reçu cela m'a fait très plaisir et ensuite je tenais à m'excuser pour les fautes dans le chapitre précédant, j'ai tout fait pour m'améliorer dans celui-ci. Je vous laisse profiter du chapitre deux en espérant que ça vous plaise.

_**Chapitre II**_

Assis à la table des Serpentards Drago Mafefoy observait le reste de la salle, il était l'un des seuls avec Pansy Parkinson à être revenu finir sa scolarité à Poudlard. Durant cet été il avait reçu de force la marque des ténèbres et il en était loin d'être heureux car jamais il n'avait voulu être un mangemort et servir un fou mégalo qui prône les valeurs des sangs purs alors que lui-même n'est qu'un sang mêlé.

Drago avait changé sur cet idéal depuis que son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini avait disparu... Les valeurs sang pur ne comptait plus à ses yeux, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était vivre heureux mais voilà comment vivre heureux avec cette marque immonde sur l'avant-bras ?

Cependant, aujourd'hui il était comme Potter et Weasley... il avait espoir... il avait espoir qu'aujourd'hui quelque chose de positif arrive... Tout comme eux il attendait la réapparition de son ami et comme eux il était attristé par le fait que Blaise ne soit pas là à ses côtés mais voilà en tant que prince des serpentard, il ne pouvait pas montrer sa peine aux yeux de tous.

Il regardait comme la cadette Weasley la grande porte, avec le sentiment que son meilleur ami allait la franchir d'une minute à l'autre le sourire aux lèvres et venir s'assoir près de lui mais voilà personne n'arrivait...le repas allait bientôt se terminer et son ami de toujours n'était pas là.

À l'époque de leurs disparitions, beaucoup de rumeurs avaient circulé concernant Blaise et Hermione, certaine comme le fait de disparaitre ensemble avait un lien, d'autres comme quoi il était partis se marier je ne sais où pour fuir la tirani liée à la née moldus et fuir ainsi la guerre par la même occasion.

Drago et Ginny furent tirés de leur contemplation de la porte de la grande salle par le professeur Dumbeldor qui s'était levé et qui demandait le silence

**« mes chers élèves, comme vous le savez les temps sont durs et la guerre approche à grands pas... Beaucoup ne sont pas revenu cette année mais je tiens à vous assurer que vous êtes en sécurité dans l'enceinte de l'école, toutes les protections qui entourent Poudlard ont été renforcés et... »**

Son discours fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrait dans un vacarme assourdissant.

**Bravo très discret Mia**... plaisanta l'un des intrus

**Oh sait bon la ferme toi ! Si t'est pas content fallait l'ouvrir** lui répondit la concerner à voix basse sous les rires des autres qui les accompagnaient.

Tous les élèves et professeurs se retournèrent pour voir qui avait osé interrompre le directeur en plein discours et que ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir six adolescents, dont deux qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Ginny, Harry, Ron et Drago furent soulagés de constater que leur espoir venait de renaitre de ses cendres...

Eh oui, Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini venaient de faire leur entré suivit de quatre adolescents qui leur étaient inconnu.

Nos six adolescents marchaient droit devant eux d'un pas conquérant, on pouvait lire dans leurs yeux, la détermination, ils avaient l'air de n'avoir peur de rien et de personne. Mais pourtant, leur visage affichait la bonne humeur et leurs rires emplissaient la salle devant des élèves abasourdis.

Hermione Granger connu de tout le monde ici n'avait plus l'air de la petite fille sage, elle portait une jupe amazone marron en cuir lui arrivant à mettre cuisse et un corset de la même couleur qui mettait en valeur ses formes de femme et tout ceci souligné par des cuissardes. La jeune fille ne ressemblait plus à l'adolescente de 5ème année qui était critiquée pour on physique. Maintenant elle avait les cheveux lisses et ses yeux chocolat étaient soulignés d'un fin trait noir.

Blaise Zabini qui marchait à ses côtés dans l'allée principale pour arriver à la table des professeurs, quant à lui il portait des baskets montantes noires avec un jean couleur clair sur un tee shirt blanc qui mettait sa nouvelle musculature en valeur et il tenait une veste en cuir noir qu'il avait jeté négligemment sur son épaule gauche. Néanmoins, les quatre autres adolescents derrière eux n'étaient pas en reste.


	3. Chapter 3

Je vous remercie pour les reviews cela m'encourage à continu ma fiction. Je ne vais pas déblatérer pendant deux heures donc voici la suite.

**Chapitre III**

Arrivé devant le directeur qui les regardait avec un sourire énigmatique derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, notre beau métisse pris la parole.

**« Désolés pour le retard monsieur le directeur, nous avons eu un léger soucie avant d'arrivée ici. »**

_**Flash back**_

_Dans une maison isolée d'un quartier de New York, Blaise, Hermione et 4 autres adolescents se préparaient à rejoindre Poudlard. Ils avaient chacun à leur pied leurs bagages..._

_**« Personne n'a oublié quelque chose car on ne reviendra pas ici avant un petit moment et une fois en route on ne fera pas demi-tour ! »**__ se renseigna Blaise en parfait petit chef au prêt de ses compères._

_Mais voilà, aucun d'eut n'eut le temps de répondre que plusieurs POP retentissait dans la maison, les six habitants qui depuis quelques mois avaient pris l'habitude de ses arrivés se inattendu, se regardèrent en sortant chacun leur baguette. Reconnaissant à l'oeil nu les intrus qui venaient de transplaner chez eux sans leur accord, les adolescents se sourirent et commencèrent à se défendre fassent a des concurrents de plus en plus nombreux. Les asseaux des mangentmorts se faisaient à coup de sort impardonnables pendant que nos ados eux ripostaient à fort de sort défensif._

_Après plusieurs minutes de combats acharnés le plus âgé des ados s'écria :_

_**« ras-le-bol de faire joujou j'ai d'autres truc à faire, moi »**_

_Les mangemorts présent ne comprenait rien à ce qui passait pendant que leurs adversaires étaient hilares. Suite à ces paroles, un jet de lumière rouge émergea du jeune homme et assomma une dizaine d'adeptes de Voldemord présent, les autres ne prirent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer qu'ils partirent sans demander leur reste._

_**« Putain t'est trop chiant, on peut jamais s'amuser avec toi... »**__beugla l'adolescente à ses côtés sur un ton mi-sérieux, mi-amusé._

_Suite à ses émotions, les six camarades se détournèrent de leurs ennemis et après avoir ramassé leurs affaires, eux-mêmes disparaissaient dans un POP retentissant._

_**Fin du Flash back**_

Toujours avec son sourire le professeur Dumbeldor lui fit signe de la tête pour leur signifié que ce n'était pas grave et reprit la parole face à des élèves encore sous le choc.

« **Après cette entrée très remarquée...**(clin d'oeil à Hermione qui rougi légèrement) **je tiens maintenant à vous faire part de l'arrivée de six nouveaux étudiants. Même si j'imagine par vos têtes que vous en avez au moins reconnu deux. Miss Granger et Mr Zabini comme vous le voyez de retour cette année accompagné de quelques amis pour leur dernière année dans notre école... Cependant vous devez savoir que même si ses élèves vont être répartis dans vos maisons respectives, ils ne partageront pas vos dortoirs...(**_se retournant vers les nouveaux arrivants) __**Un appartement a été mis à votre disposition... Maintenant vous**_** allez passer sous le choix peau pour la répartition »**

Le professeur McGonagall encore sous le choc de la réapparition de deux de ses étudiants arriva avec le tabouret où était installé le choixpeau, Hermione voyant que son professeur préféré était encore bouleversée lui posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurée et cela eut l'effet escompté car la vieille femme se calma.

Après avoir réccupéré le parchemin que lui tendait le directeur de la main droite, elle prit le choixpeau de la main gauche et annonça le premier nom.

**Ethan Salvaki**... _un jeune homme de 18 ans, le plus âgé de cette folle petite bande mais c'était aussi le plus bad boy, il avait les cheveux noirs corbeau et avait des yeux d'un bleu océan à faire craquer toutes les filles. Sa peau pâle était mis en valeur par sa tenue, toute de cuir noir à part un tee shirt blanc qui mettait son corps fin et musclé en avant. _

**Serpentard**

**« Comme sait étonnant » **lâcha Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire Blaise à ses côtés alors qu'Ethan allait prendre place à la table qui l'avait applaudis à quelques secondes auparavant.

**Loris Salvaki...** _était le petit frère d'Ethan, il avait un an de moins que lui mais il était complètement different l'un de l'autre. Même si côté physique il se ressemblait assez, à part les yeux que lui avait vert et les cheveux châtains, ils étaient pareil niveau carrure mais là où ils étaient vraiment différents c'était niveau caractère, Loris était calme, réfléchi et réservé tout le contraire de son grand frère . Côté vestimentaire il était aussi identique à part que Loris portait plus des jeans et Tee shirt de coloris neutre mais comme son frère il ne sortait que très rarement sans l'indispensable veste en cuir que lui avait couleur chocolat ._

C'est pour ça que ne fut pas l'étonnement de leur petit groupe d'apprendre que Loris irait à...

**Serpentard**

**« Je crois que leur choix-truc à un beug, sérieux tu imagines Loris chez les serpents ? Il n'a aucun très de caractère qui représente cette maison. Encore Ethan sa ne m'étonne pas... mais lui c'est tout de même étonnant. »** chuchota à l'oreille l'autre demoiselle au garçon à côté d'elle.

Malheureusement celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était appelé par la vieille femme près du tabouret où se trouvait précédemment son autre compagnon.

**Jules Jakins...** _était quand à lui un adolescent typique de 17 ans, ses cheveux étaient châtains et quelques mèches lui tombaient sur l'avant du visage, ses yeux couleur carmel dégageait le courage et la sécurité. Il était cependant un peu plus petit que Blaise mais avait la même musculature avantageuse que lui, malheureusement il avait tendance à la cacher sous des vêtements un peu trop amples par rapport aux trois autres jeunes hommes. Néanmoins cela n'empêchait en rien les regards de désir qu'il recevait de la plupart de la gente féminine, ce qui faisait un peu ressortir la jalousie de l'élu de son coeur._

**Griffondor**

Sous les applaudissements des rouge et or, il se dirigea vers sa table mais avant il serra rapidement la main de la jeune fille qui lui parlait quelques secondes auparavant.

La demoiselle en question n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que son patronyme ne raisonne dans la salle.

**Annabelle Dumon...** _17 ans aussi, était la petite amie de Jules. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et légèrement ondulés ce qui soulignait ses yeux verts. Elle avait aussi un corps parfait mis en valeur par pantacourt en jeans et corset en cuir noir et bleu et des rangers de la même couleur. Sa beauté angélique était jalousée par la plupart des femmes mais elle en en avait que faire de leur jalousie. Sa personnalité très forte lui imposait un choix limité dans ses amis, elle pouvait les compter sur les cinq doigts de sa main et ils étaient tous là ce soir._

**Serpentard**

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Si vous avez aimé ou non dit le moi, toutes critiques sont bonnes à prendre._

_La suite dimanche :)_

_**Réponse aux reviews**_

_**Mane-**__**jei**__** :**__** Merci beaucoup, oui l'idée de cette fiction est partis du film, cependant comme tu pourras le constater au fur et à mesure des chapitres , l'histoire est quelque peu différente.**_

_**Fan-hermy :**__** merci pour ta review, j'espère que le temps entre chaque chapitre te conviens et que la suite te plait ?**_

_**Ptitoon :**__** Merci ton com m'a fait plaisir, moi aussi j'aime ce genre d'arrivée. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

Hermione et Blaise étaient toujours l'un à côté de l'autre près du directeur, ils se demandaient si eux aussi devaient repasser sous le choixpeau. Malgrès leur calme apparent tous deux stressaient à l'idée d'être répartis dans une nouvelle maison qui ne serait pas celle de leur coeur et ainsi devoir quitter à nouveau leurs amis respectifs qui leur avaient tellement manqué pendant cette longue année passée loin d'eux.

**« Monsieur devons-nous aussi repasser sous le choixpeau ? »** demanda Blaise avec le plus d'assurance que pouvait contenir sa voix à ce moment précis.

**« Cela ne sera pas nécéssaire, à moins que vous ou miss Granger le désiraient . » **

**« Non, je pense que cela nous ira très bien... mais merci de proposer.** » répondit Hermione avant que son camarade ne s'en charge.

Après cette brève discussion avec le directeur et l'avoir salué ainsi que le reste du corps enseignant d'un signe de la tête, Hermione et Blaise se regardèrent, se sourirent et se dirigèrent chacuns de leur côté vers leurs tables respectives, le coeur rempli de joie de revoir ceux qui leur avaient tellement manqué.

À la table des serpentard Drago était toujours assis à sa place et entendait les gloussements de Pansy à côté de lui concernant les trois nouveaux jeunes hommes qui venaient d'entrée dans la salle en compagnie de Granger et Blaise, mais lui en avait rien à faire des nouveaux pour le moment , tout ce qui comptait c'était que son meilleur pote était là et c'est pour ça que pendant toute la répartition il n'eut son regard braqué que sur lui, il en venait même à se demander si ce n'était pas son imagination mais il savait au fond de lui que Blaise était bien là en cher et en os à coter de Granger qui avait bien changé soit dit en passant... il se gifla mentalement d'avoir pensé ceci et refixa son attention sur son ami. Son esprit était tellement absorbé qu'il ne remarqua pas que les trois nouveaux qui venaient d'intégrer sa maison s'installaient à côté et en face de lui. Mais voilà il fut tiré de sa contemplation par Ethan qui avait bien vu que le jeune blond fixait Blaise avec insistance, il décida donc du taquiné un peu.

**« Salut, dit moi t'est gay pour regarder Blaise comme ça ? »** lui demanda-t-il avec un air taquin sur le visage.

Drago à côté de lui avait tiqué sur la question au mon « gay » depuis quand on le prenait pour un homo lui le prince des serpentard, le chéri de ses dames ? Il détourna le regard et tomba sur deux yeux bleus, une crinière noire et un sourire ironique. Malheureusement pour lui il n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'Ethan enchaina.

**« T'inquiète mec ! Je n'ai rien contre les homos en plus je suis presque sûr que mon frère l'ait aussi mais qu'il ne veut pas encore se l'avouer... Ah oh faite moi c'est Ethan... » **

**« Drago... Drago Malefoy et non désolé pour toi je ne suis pas gay et Blaise est mon meilleur ami... donc tu vas garder tes sous-entendus pour toi »** le prince des serpents lui avaient répondu avec une voix tellement glaciale qu'elle aurait congelé Voldemord sur place, mais voilà Ethan était tellement impressionné qu'il éclata de rire en tapant du poing sur la table, néanmoins cette réaction fit tout de même sourire le blondinet qui trouvait que le jeune homme avait du cran.

Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de trop pensé à ce qui venait de se passer qu'une autre voix se faisait entendre pendant qu'une main se tendait devant lui, il la serra donc pendant que cet autre individu se présentait.

**« Loris Salvaki, je suis le petit frère de cet abruti de première qui vient de se présenter et qui rigole comme un taré à côté de toi... Ah et je ne suis pas gay comme la laisse entendre Ethan, j'attends juste la femme de ma vie qui malheureusement n'a pas l'air pressée d'arrivée. » **

Drago sentait qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec ses deux gars même si l'humour de l'un des deux laissait tout de même à désirer, quand il tourna son regard à la gauche de Loris il tomba sur la magnifique jeune femme qui les accompagnait et malgré le sourire enjôleur qui lui adressa tout ce qui eut le droit en retour furent un regard noir et un mot.

**« Annabelle » **avant qu'elle ne détourne son regard vers un autre garçon de l'assistance assis à la table des griffondor.

**« Annabelle n'est pas très causante quand elle ne connaît pas... quesque tu veux caractère spécial, c'est bien une nana et sinon par la peine de la draguer... elle contrairement à mon adorable petit frère à trouver l'homme de sa vie... **» enchaina Ethan qui n'oublia pas de faire un clin d'oeil à Loris concernant sa dernière réplique, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse et cela fit rire le prince.

**« Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de mon meilleur pote... je suis content de te revoir Drago »** lui dit Blaise une fois à sa hauteur malencontreusement comme le protocole sang pur l'interdisait les deux hommes ne se prirent pas dans les bras mais s'empoignèrent la main chaleureusement.

**« Moi aussi Blaise je suis heureux de te revoir... et je pense que tu as quelques explications à me donner concernant ton départ avec Granger. »**

**« T'inquiète blondinet il ne se passe rien entre Blaisounet et Mia, donc pas la peine d'être jaloux. »** taquina de nouveau le beau brun à côté de lui.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel suite à cette réplique, il commençait à cerner ce gars et il faut dire qu'il l'amusait assez même si il était en train de supposer que lui était jaloux de son meilleur ami par rapport à Hermione Granger.

**« Fait pas attention Dray, Ethan est comme sa... mais il est cool et il nous fait bien rire »** s'empressa de rajouter de rajouté Blaise connaissant le caractère de son ami.

**« Désolé mec, je te taquine mais ce n'est pas méchant. »** rajouta le concerné.

Et là que ne fut pas la surprise pour le métisse d'entre son ami dire :

**« T'inquiète pas de soucis, les taquineries me dérangent pas tant que tu dis pas que je suis gay et que tu me surnomme pas blondinet... Drago ou Dray suffira** » répondit le blond en tendant la main à son interlocuteur en signe d'accord. Ethan la serra en signe d'approbation et Drago se retourna vers Blaise toujours abasourdi par les propos de ami.

**« J'attend toujours mes explications. »**

**« Euh ! Oui... tu auras tes explications ne t'inquiète pas enfin je te dirais tout ce que je peux te dire mais tout ça se fera en privé... » **il se pencha ensuite vers son ami et lui dit a voix basse

**« Demain 7h dans la tour d'astronomie. »**

_je sais ce chapitre est encore très court mais pour me faire pardonner, je m'attaque au chapitre suivant dès ce soir et je vous le posterai demain ou mardi dernier délai._

_Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour toutes ces reviews._

_**Réponses reviews.**_

_**Ptitoon :**_ _Contente que ma fiction te plaise et le mystère ne va pas tout de suite être éclairé, tu vas devoir encore patienter quelques chapitres._

_**NY0Z3KA :**_ _Je sais que mes chapitres sont trop cour et pourtant ces pas faute d'essayer de m'améliorer... mais comme j'essaie de garder du suspense, je les coupe là où je pense ou il est a son comble._

_**Mane-jei : **__Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi varier les plaisirs il n'y a rien de mieux... J'espère en tout cas que se chapitre t'as plus?_

_**Fan-Hermy :**__ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir. J'imagine que tu dois être encore déçu par la longueur de ce chapitre mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment, le chapitre X sera très rapidement poster pour me faire pardonner._


	5. Chapter 5

Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre.

_**Chapitre V**_

Pendant cette discussion, de l'autre côté de la salle trois personnes s'étaient levées en voyant leur amie arpentée l'allée centrale dans leur direction, ils la virent se stopper devant le nouveau lui murmurer un truc à l'oreille ce qui fit levé le jeune homme qui ensuite la suivit jusqu'aux personnes debout qui l'attendaient impatiemment.

Arrivée à leur hauteur Hermione ne put se contrôler et leur sauta dans les bras.

**« Vous m'avez tellement manqué tous les trois »**

**« Toi aussi tu nous as manqué mione »** lui répondu Harry qui avait les yeux brillant

**« Mais où étais tu passer pendant toute cette année ? »** demanda Ron

**« Pas maintenant mais je vous jure de tout vous expliquez bientôt mais sachez juste que si nous sommes tous les six ici sait qu'il y a une raison et c'est la meilleur des raisons à mes yeux.» **

**« En tout cas mione tu es magnifique et cette tenu ... waouhhh »** s'écria Ginny se qui fit rire Hermione

Jules, toujours derrière commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise devant ces élans d'affection, il décida donc de rappeler sa présence en se raclant la gorge se qui fit retourner Hermione qui s'excusa auprès de lui et le présenta enfin.

**« Les amis voici Jules... Jules voici les amis dont je t'ai tant parlé »** dit telle avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Il s'approcha du groupe et serra la main des garçons et fit un baise main à la jeune fit pendant qu'il leur parlait.

**« Tu es donc Harry, toi Ron et si je me trompe pas tu dois êtres Ginny ... je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin Mia nous à tellement parler de vous »**

**« Nous ? »** demanda incrédule Ginny qui était rouge pivoine suite à cette salutation

**« Oui Ethan, Loris, Annabelle et Blaise que vous connaissez déjà mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez bientôt faire connaissance. »** Répondit Jules

Mais cela ne serait pas pour ce soir car le directeur demanda à tout le monde de rejoindre leur dortoir car les cours reprenaient le lendemain.

**« Tu viens avec nous mione . »**

**« Désolé Harry, mais il faut aussi que l'on rejoigne notre appartement, nous n'avons pas encore déposé nos affaires »**indiqua Hermione en désignant Jules et les trois autres garçons et la jeune fille qui l'avaient accompagné à leur entrée dans la salle.

**« D'accord, on se voit demain dans ce cas-là... tu m'as tellement manqué... Promets-moi de plus partir comme sa sans me prévenir... je t'aime comme la soeur que je n'ai jamais eut tu le sait ? »** lui répondit Harry avec toute l'émotion accumulée pendant ces dernières minutes.

**« Je le sais Harry et moi c'est pareil tu es le frère que je ne suis jamais eut je t'aime »**

Sur ces dernières paroles, Hermione, les larmes aux yeux fit un dernier baiser sur la joue de chacun de ses trois amis, prit la main de Jules et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre les quatre serpentard qui les attendait déjà près du directeur pour qu'il leur indique où trouver leur dortoir.

Après le bref entrevu avec leur directeur, les six adolescents se dirigèrent au quatrième étage, afin de rejoindre leur appartement. Arrivé devant le tableau de la salle commune où Cronos était représenté, Annabelle se retourna face à ses camarades.

**« Je pense que l'on n'a pas besoin de s'entretenir pour se mettre d'accord pour le mot de passe . »**

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent, se sourirent et tous fire un signe positif de la tête. Annabelle murmura donc le dit mot de passe et le tableau pivota pour laisser cette petite bande entrée et ainsi découvrir ce superbe appartement.

L'énorme salon était aux couleurs serpentard et griffondor, deux canapés et quatre fauteuils en cuir noir étaient disposés autour de la pièce, une superbe cheminée en pierre poncée de la même couleur faisait face à ces sofas, la table basse au centre des éléments six éléments était en or. Une cuisine était à leur disposition, elle n'était pas très grande mais néanmoins très pratique. Les chambres étaient dans le couloir à gauche de l'entrée, toutes comportaient un grand lit baldaquin blanc avec des couvertures de couleurs différentes selon la maison où ils avaient été répartis, un bureau et une armoire en chaine également blanc, le bureau était face au lit alors que l'armoir se trouvait sur le mur du fond de chaque chambre. Les salles de bains étaient magnifiques elle était constituée d'une douche ainsi que d'une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine, il y avait aussi trois lavabos dans chaques salle de bain car celle-ci était commune mais néanmoins Dumbeldor leur en avait mis deux à disposition car à six, une n'aurait pas suffi.

Après avoir chacun déposé leur affaire dans leurs chambres respectives ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon. Jules et Annabelle étaient enlacés dans le canapé face à la cheminée, Hermione était dans l'un fauteuil à leur droite pendant que Blaise lui était allongé sur le deuxième sofa, quant à Ethan et Loris eux avait pris possession des fauteuils situés à la gauche du couple. Comme toujours depuis un an, tout le six se retrouvait le soir pour discuter du programme du lendemain mais également pour parler de tout et de rien.

Voyant que personne ne prennait la parole après plusieurs minutes de silence, Ethan décida donc de parler.

**« Alors les loulous vos impressions ? »**

Devant ce surnom débile chaques personnes de cette pièce tourna le regard vers lui qui à présent riait tout seul devant leusr têtes. Cependant cela avait marché car le groupe se mit à partager leur première vraie discussion depuis leur arrivée ici.

**« Je pense que je parle au om de Blaise et moi en disant que l'on est heureux de retrouver Poudlard et nos amis » **le métissent toujours allongé approuvai les dire d'Hermione.

**« Nous ont est content de nos maisons, même si ont auraient bien voulu que l'on soit encore tous ensemble » **dit le couple après s'être embrassé

**« Bah moi perso j'ai été trop surpris d'être mis à serpentard, et je comprends vraiment par le choixpeau... sérieux je ne suis ni rusé, ni vicieux » « **

**« Les gênes mon biquet. Et oui c'est sa de partager les gênes de notre cher papounet donc t'étonne pas » **s'exclama son grand frère ce qui fit rire tout le monde car quand on connaissait leur père fallait vraiment pas s'étonner.

Suite à ce que venait de dire Ethan, Blaise sembla se réveiller, il s'appuie sur ses coudes et se retourna vers sa camarade en face de lui.

**« En parlant du faîte que Loris est été mis à serpentard... Hermione tu me doit 50$, je t'avais dit que dans notre petit groupe on serait plus de serpent que de lion.» **

Hermione lui tira la langue, ce comportement de gamins qu'ils avaient tous les deux n'étonnait pas le reste des personnes du salon, ils l'avaient depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école il y a un an, s'étant retrouvé tous les deux à cohabiter avec des inconnus du jour au lendemain, ils s'étaient donc rapprochés et ces paris de gamins étaient devenus une habitude entre les deux ados. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et sortit le billet tant convoiter par la métisse, il sourit quand elle lui donna.

**« J'adore faire des affaires avec toi ma belle » **et il le rangea dans sa poche.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils discutaient tous quand ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ils se souhaitèrent « Bonne nuit » mais avant que chacun ne referme sa porte Hermione clarifia une chose.

**« N'oubliez pas demain tous dans le salon à 4h pour l'entrainement et pas de retard, sinon les retardataires ne seront pas attendus ! On est Ok . »**

**« T'inquiète Boss je serais là et super-sexy rien que pour toi ma Mia chérie » **dit le beau brin aux yeux bleus en passant sa main sur ses abdos.

Tous rigolèrent de la phrase et du comportement ironique du jeune homme mais voilà Ethan était comme ça, rien ne le ferait changer et ce n'était pas plus mal car grace à sa, personne dans ce petit groupe ne risquait de finir dépressif. Les seules qui s'étaient vraiment trouvées amoureusement parlant étaient le petit couple enlacé devant eux. Les autres étaient bien trop proches pour qu'il se passe quelques choses, car entre ces quatre-là c'était plus que de l'amitié c'était de la famille...

**_Désolé je n'est pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews mais je vous remercie tout de même, elle m'on fait super plaisir, j'y répondrais au prochain chapitre._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désoler de ne pas avoir posté avant mais avec la reprise du travail et mon fils qui ne fait que des bêtises en ce moment ce n'est pas facile.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Chapitre VI**_

Le lendemain à quatre heure du matin, les six adolescents étaient réunis dans leur salon en tenue de sport, ces demoiselles portaient comme à leur habitude des leggings noirs avec une brasière pour Hermione et un débardeur pour Annabelle les garçons eux portaient tous des pantacourts de couleur noire avec des marcels sintrés qui dévoilait leur musculature parfaite.

**« Donc voilà le programme, ont cours autour du parc pendant une heure et ensuite on fait une séance d'entrainement de combat pendant encore une heure dans la salle ure demande. »**

**« la salle sur demande qu'est-ce que c'est Blaise »**

**« Surprise mon pote, mais vous aller adorer je vous le promet » **répondit la concerner sous le sourire à peine discret d'Hermione.

Arrivée dans le parc de l'école, la nuit était encore bien présente mais cela n'embêtait pas les sportifs avérés qu'ils étaient devenu pendant leur éloignement d'apprécier le calme et cette communion avec la nature. Courir les aidaient à canaliser leur souffle et leurs permettaient d'assouplir leurs muscles pour le reste du programme.

Ils commencèrent donc par des foulées régulières, ils étaient tous parfaitement ensembles mais bien vite la vitesse se modifia, leurs enjambés se firent de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient. Mais comme toujours l'adrénaline de la compétition apparut et leurs cadences augmenta encore d'un cran. Toutefois elle finissait toujours par s'arrêter car l'un d'entre eux était beaucoup trop rapide pour les cinq autres et le plus énervant c'est que cela ne lui demandait aucun effort.

Pourtant, ceci n'empêchait pas la joie qu'ils avaient de partager ces moments ensembles, et comme toutes leurs précédente courses depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, le dernier quart d'heure ne fut que démonstrations de pirouette sur le sol du jardin de l'école, les saltos avant ou arrière, les roues chinoises, ou encore les vrilles s'enchainaient sous les regards appréciateur que se lançaient les six adolescents, ils aimaient par-dessus tout se montrer leur aptitude longuement apprise au cours de ses mois d'entrainement. À la suite de ce début d'entrainement, la fine équipe arpenta les couloirs du troisième étage, et se stoppèrent devant l'un des murs, Blaise commença à faire des allers-retours sous l'oeil médusé des quatre individus qui commençaient à se demander si à force de faire des pirouettes le sang ne lui était pas monté à la tête et lui avait détruit les neurones qui lui restaient. Néanmoins leurs réflexions, se taire bien vite face au spectacle qui se produisait devant leurs yeux, car oui... après trois allers-retours et une demande formulée à voix basse, une porte sortie de la cloison.

Cependant une fois ce divertissement digéré, les jeunes purent pénétrer dans cet antre de mystère. La salle était munie des tout derniers accessoires de combat que pouvait rêver n'importe quelle salle de sport moldu. Une fois la salle contemplée, les six amis furent attirés par des armoires au fond de la salle, chacuns de ces meubles avait une plaque où l'un de leurs prénoms étaient inscrit. Pris par la curiosité qui les animaient, il ouvrir chacun la leur et que ne fut pas leur joie de découvrir par leurs armes fétiches, ainsi Jules retrouva son épée incrustée de rubis, Loris sa hache à deux têtes rouge fait à base du meilleur cuivre, Annabelle son arc et ses flèches, Blaise son sabre et sa dague, Hermione ses Shuang gou et Ethan sa lance dont la taille et l'allure se modifiait selon sa volonté.

Chacuns étaient devenu expert dans le manimments de son arme depuis qu'elles les avaient choisi comme avait dit leur protecteur.

Quand l'heure destinée à leurs exercices intensifs furent fini les quatre garçons et les deux jeunes filles se sentaient encore en pleine forme mais la journée était loin d'être terminé, maintenant ils allaient reprendre les cours et plusieurs d'entre eux n'étaient franchement pas ravis car recommencer le cursus scolaire après une année presque sabbatique c'était difficile à imaginer.

Ils repartir donc en direction de leur appartement pour se laver et se préparer. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous prêt et ils se dirigèrent tous en direction de la grande salle pour déjeuner, enfin tous sauf Blaise qui guidait ses pas vers la plus grande tour de l'établissement où son ami devait l'attendre.

Quand des bruits se firent entendre dans l'escalier qui menait à la tour, un jeune homme blond qui était la depuis dix minutes se leva, il savait que c'était son ami qui arrivait. Une fois l'un en face de l'autre tous deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, se joggèrent quelques minutes silencieusement avant de se sauter dans les bras la seconde d'après... Ils avaient enfin les retrouvailles qu'ils auraient dû avoir la veille.

Mais voilà Drago avait tout de même la rancune tenace, c'est pour ça que Blaise se retrouvera sur les fesses après avoir reçu un magnifique coup de poing du blondinet en face de lui.

**« J'avou je l'ai mérité »**

**« Bien sûr que tu le méritais... tu'es qu'un –bip- ! Maintenant tu vas te lever et m'expliqué pourquoi tu t'es barré du jour au lendemain et tes explications a intérêt à être génialissime je te préviens. »**

La métisse se remit donc debout et l'on pouvait très bien voir qu'un hématome se formait autour de sa tampe gauche.

**« Je sais que c'est pa cool de ma part d'être parti en ne te laissant qu'un mot aussi bref. Mais tu dois savoir que si j'ai disparu du jour au lendemain avec Hermione c'est parce que ont à être choisi comme Ethan, Loris, Annabelle et Jules, on devait tous les six commencer notre formation...Ont à pas eut le choix on devait partir. »**

Drago voulut poser une question mais fit couper dans son élan par son ami qui recommençait son monologue.

**« Ne me coupe pas s'il te plaît... La vie pendant cette année n'a pas été facile, j'ai vécu certaines choses que tu ne peux pas imaginer et si je te les disais tu me prendrais pour un fou. Là-bas j'ai appris des choses sur moi, comme les autres d'ailleurs, dont je n'imaginais même l'existence mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux savoir donc je vais juste te poser une question et sois honnête... As tu reçu la marque ? »**

Le blond acquiesça silencieusement

**« D'accord tu m'expliqueras après comment tu peux l'avoir alors que tu m'as toujours affirmé que tu ne voulais pas être un mangemort ! J'imagine que tu n'as pas eu le choix ? »**

Drago hocha de nouveau la tête

**« Concernant ma situation à moi sache que l'on n'a pas été choisi par hasard... On est tous les six complémentaire, on est tous unis par un même secret que je ne suis pas en mesure de te révéler pour l'instant, je suis désolé... mais je tenais comme à te dire que la personne qui ma la plus manquée pendant cette année, ce n'était pas mes parents, mais toi mec, ton amitié m'a manqué ! »** lui dit Blaise en regardant son interlocuteur dans les yeux

Suite à ce peu d'explications, Drago finit par prendre la parole et éclaircit sa situation à lui comme le faîte qu' il avait bien été forcé de recevoir la marque sous peine que sa mère en subice les conséquences... il avait aussi confié à son ami que pour lui les préjugés qu'il avait avant c'était évaporé et que maintenant il avait changé qu'il n'était plus le même homme qu'il y a un an. Après toutes ses confidences les deux jeunes hommes savaient que leur amitié s'était renforcée même si Blaise regrettait de ne pas pouvoir pas tout lui raconter, il savait qu'un jour il le ferait et que ce jour-là, Drago le comprendrait.

_**reviews chapitre V**_

_**Guest: **__**je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise et ne t'inquiète pas il n'y aura qu'une vingtaine de chapitres.**_

_**Fan-hermy: **__**je sais que l'intrigue n'avance pas vraiment mais ça va venir et concernant les super pouvoirs je ne peux pas te le dire sa gâcherai tout**_

_**Angelbr: **__**contente que mes personnages te plaisent, j'ai voulu leur donner une personnalité qui marque le lecteur et qui soit appréciée malgré qu'il ne soit pas dans les livres de JKR. Sinon désole encore un petit chapitre : s**_

_**Aurelie Malfoy: **__**Son aura mit un peu plus de temps que d'habitude mais je vais essayer de poster au moins une fois par semaine voire plus si j'avance rapidement sur les chapitres.**_

_**reviews chapitre IV**_

_**Fan-Hermy: **__**Contente que ce chapitre tu s plus malgré sa longueur comme ta due le constater le chapitre V et le VI ne sont pas beaucoup plus long désolé... je vais essayer de m'améliorée.**_

_**Angelbr: **__**Je vais te dire heureusement que tu ne te souviens pas du film car ça n'a pas beaucoup de points communs... on va dire que c'était l'idée de départ et que sa à bien dévier mais c'est comme ça que j'aime ma fiction.**_

_**Ptitoon: **__**Je peux pas te dire si j'ai laissé des indices dans le chapitre précédent mais j'essaie dans placer pour vous mettre sur la voie :)**_

_**Aurelie Malefoy: **__**contente que l'histoire te plaise en espèrent que la suite aussi**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPITRE VII**_

Tandis que Blaise était parti discuter avec Drago Malefoy, les autres se dirigeaient d'un pas atonique vers la grande salle, ils rigolaient en écoutant les lamentations du plus âgé d'entre eux.

**« C'est quoi c'est uniforme ! À cause de cette grande robe, les jeunes filles de cette école vont perdre la joie d'admirer mon magnifique, que dis-je mon sublimissime postérieur.** » lâcha le concerner en relevant sa robe à fin d'exposer à la vue de ses compères ces fameuses fesses enserrées dans un pantalon qui le mettait à son avantage.

**« Tu ne t'arrêteras jamais de te plaindre ? »** s'enquière son petit frère.

**« Je ne me plains pas ! Je vous informe seulement du désagrément que cela va engendrer auprès de la gente féminine. »** dis avec sérieux Ethan en regardant ses amis qui eux ne puent pas se retenir et explosèrent de rire. Ne se sentant nullement vexer le jeune homme rigola aussi avant de reprendre son air posé à la vue de deux jeunes serdaigle, il leur adressa l'un de ses fameux sourires et s'arrêta pour leur faire à chacune un baisemain qui les fit s'empourprer.

Constatant cependant que ses amis avaient continué leur chemin sans l'attendre, il décida de courir pour les rattraper, devant les yeux ronds des demoiselles qu'il avait abordés, mais en parfait gentleman, il se retourna vers elles et leur dit **« on s'appelle »** en apportant son pouce et son auriculaire à son oreille.

Arrivés à la hauteur de ses camarades, ceux-ci étaient encore plus hilares que les secondes auparavant. Voulant comprendre Ethan leur demanda ce qu'il leur prenait. Jules fut celui qui se calma le premier et lui expliqua donc.

**« Ethan tu sais que l'on est dans une école de sorcellerie . Entouré de sorciers ? »**

Ethan Acquiessa

**« Alors les filles que ta aborder, ne doivent sûrement pas connaitre le téléphone. Donc le mimer en plus ne sert à rien. Ils ont juste dû te prendre pour un fou. »** Explica Jules avec un énorme sourire sur le visage et lui donna une légère tape derrière la tête.

**« À ouais j'y avais pas pensé ! C'est vrai que l'on est pls chez les moldus...Mais en même temps vaut mieux mimer un téléphone plutôt que celle-ci. »** se justifia le brun qui maintenant faisait de grands gestes des bras afin de reproduire le vol d'un oiseau **« on s'envoie un hibou, la oui j'avou j'aurais eu l'air d'un taré. »** rajouta le brun en rigolant maintenant avec ses amis et sur ces dernières paroles, ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle.

Devant leur petit déjeuné Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Parvati et Lavande discutaient de ce qui c'était passée la vieille, même si pour les garçons la discussion concernait le mystère qui liait sûrement le groupe d'adolescents, les filles, elles c'était surtout le physique des jeunes hommes qui accompagnait Hermione.

Malheureusement pour eux, enfin surtout pour les jouvenceaux, la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur les intéressés.

Arrivé à leur hauteur Hermione pris dans ces bras ses amis et put enfin faire les présentations en bonne et du forme.

**« Les gars je vous présente Annabelle, Ethan, Loris et Jules que vous avez déjà rencontré. »** dit la jeune femme en désignant chaque personne de la main.

**« Quant à vous, laissez-moi enfin vous présentez Harry, Ron, Ginny, Néville, Lavande et Parvati avec lesquels je vous ai tant bassiné pendant ces derniers mois. »** Elle refit les mêmes mouvements que précedament mais vers la table des rouge et or.

**« Enchanté »** dit Annabelle au groupe en s'assyant près de son petit ami qui venait de prendre sa place à côté d'un Neville qui rougit à la vue de la jeune femme. Celle-ci fut vite rejointe par les deux autres hommes de sa maison et une Hermione tout sourire d'avoir tous ses amis, à l'exception d'un, réunit autour d'un même repas.

Les Griffondors eux ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait depuis quand des serpentarts mangeaient à leurs côtés ? Cependant ces réflexions s'évincèrent vite car les discution autour de la table s'animèrent dans le groupe nouvellement formé.

Suite à leur repas les serpentards et les griffondors rejoignirent les sous-sols où ils avaient cours de potion en commun. Arriver dans les cachots, Hermione, Annabelle et leurs trois acolytes rejoignirent Blaise qui discutait toujours avec le jeune Malefoy. À sa hauteur la rouge et or prit la parole.

**« Blaise faut qu'on discute... tous les six. » le médisse fit un signe de la tête et allait amorcer un pas quand le jeune homme à côté prit la parole.**

**« Alors Granger même pas capable d'être poli et de dire bonjour... Tes moldus de parents ne t'ont-il pas inculqué les bonnes manières ? » **

**« À la fouine je t'avais pas vu... donc pour te faire plaisir je vais reprendre... Bonjour la fouine, comment vas-tu ? Toujours pas un mangemort ? **» à ses paroles le blond fit une grimace, il allait répondre quand Loris le coupa.

**« Désolé de vous interrompre dans ces paroles tellement pleines d'amour... mais faut vraiment que l'on t'emprunte Blaise. T'inquiète-y en a pas pour longtemps. »**

Une fois à l'écart des autres, le groupe allait commencer leur réunion mais Jules sorti deux tartines de son sac pour les donner à son ami qui n'était pas venu métisse appréciant le geste le remercia et engloutit les tartines en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire quidditch.

**« Alors comment ça c'est passé avec ton ami ? » **demanda son bienfaiteur.

**« Ça c'est plutôt bien passer... » **

**« Oui, c'est ce cas l'air de penser ton oeil » **dit Annabelle avec un énorme sourire, elle ne put s'empêcher de mettre son index dessus ce qui provoqua une grimasse au concerné.

**« Dray à la rancune tenace, il n'a pas apprécié que je disparaisse du jour au lendemain, sa là quelque peu inquiète.» **

Hermione fit à son tour une grimace à la réplique de son ami et ne put s'empêcher de penser **«Malefoy inquiet... pfff connerie. »**

**« Et sinon tu sais s'il l'a ? »** demanda Jules

Malheureusement, les autres ne purent avoir la réponse que le Professeur Rogue apparaissait à la porte, sa robe de sorcier trainant toujours au sol. Tous durent se dépêcher de rentrer dans la classe afin de ne pas subir les foudres du professeur aux cheveux gras.

La salle dans laquelle le cours était dispensé était triste et froide, le peu de lumière présente, venait d'une lucarde placée sur le mur en face de la porte. Les élèves prirent donc place dans un silence religieux

Ron était avec Jules derrière Hermione qui elle était placée avec Harry. Du côté de nos serpents, Anabelle et Loris s'étaient placés devant. Quant à Blaise il avait repris ses anciennes habitudes en se plaçant au fond de la casse au côté du prince de sa maison, Ethan était devant eux et il avait Pansy Parkinson à sa gauche qui ne saissait de glousser toutes les trente secondes en le regardant.

Avant que le cour ne commence Drago eut le plaisir de voir le jeune homme devant lui se retourner pour la félicité pour son crochet du droit, il lui désigna ensuite l'oeil de leur ami commun. Blaise fit la moue à cette réflexion, ce qui fit sourire les deux autres.

**« Je vois que certains sont revenu...malheureusement pour nous ! »** à cette remarque du professeur de position Neville baissa la tête et souffla.

**« Qui a-t-il mr Londubat ? Vous sentiriez-vous concerner par cette remarque ? En tout cas dix points en moins pour m'avoir dérangé pendant mon récit... comme j'allais le dire avant d'être coupé... cette année, le directeur souhaite un rapprochement des maisons... dans chaque cours commun que vous allez avoir, vous allez être placés en binôme. Concernant le mien, j'ai bien sûr pris la peine de faire les équipe, donc quand vous entendez votre nom aller vous placer près de votre partenaire. » **annonça le professeur Rogue d'une voix méprisante.

Les élèves des deux maisons soufflèrent.

**« Mr Wealey et Miss Dumon »**

**« Mr Londubat et Mr Salvaki » **

**« Monsieur qui de mon frère où moi fait équipe avec Neville »**demanda Loris.

**« Mr Salvaki j'imagine... vu que vous avez l'aire tellement concernée, allez donc rejoindre votre cher ami Londubat comme ça le problème est réglé. »** répondu le maitre des positions.

Après avoir détourné son regard de Loris qui rejoignait son équipier, le professeur reporta son attention sur sa liste et continua on énumération.

**« Miss Brown et Mr Salvaki, le numéro deux biensûr. »**

À l'entente de son nom Lavande sauta de son tabouret et courut jusqu'à Ethan et délogea Pansy par la même occasion.

**« Mr Zabini et Mr Potter »** Harry souffla, ce n'était pas Zabini que le dérangeait mais il aurait bien voulu garder Hermione comme partenaire, car il aurait profité du cours pour avec des explications fassent à sa disparition.

**« Un souci mr Potter ? »** interrogea le professeur avec une voix ampli de colère.

**« Non, aucun monsieur. »**

**« Dans ce cas évité de déranger tout le monde avec votre puissante respiration... Ah et j'oubliais encore dix points en moins pour m'avoir de nouveau interrompu pendant que je parlais ! »**

**« Mais monsieur, Harry ne vous a pas interrompu ! vous aviez fini votre phrase.** » ne put s'empêcher de dire la demoiselle à côté de l'élu.

**« Tien miss je-sais-tout le retour, comme nous étions tranquilles sans vous l'année dernière... sur ce merci de me laisser finir sinon je continue à enlever des points à votre maison pour insubornisation ! Sommes-nous d'accord miss Granger ? »**

Même si la phrase du professeur avait été dure, Hermione ne fut pas pour autant blessée, oui elle était une miss je-sais-tout et elle en était fière. Néanmoins, elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, mais elle ne baissa pas la tête et garda le regard braqué sur son professeur pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur et qu'il pouvait dire n'importe quoi cela ne la toucherait pas.

Suite à cette petite altercation le professeur reprit sa lecture.

**« Miss Parvati et Miss Parkinson »**

**« Mr Jakins et Mr Flint » **

**« Et pour finir Mr Malefoy et Miss Granger »**

Au moment où Hermione se levait pour donner sa place à Blaise et par la même occasion rejoindre Malefoy, cette dernière ressentie une douleur à l'arrière de l'oreille, elle n'était pas forte mais la jeune fille savait ce que ça voulait dire. Harry qui était à coté d'elle vit qu'elle n'était pas bien, mais avant qu'elle ne porte sa main à l'endroit ou la douleur était lancinante, il put voir un symbole apparaitre à l'endroit ou sa main était maintenant.

**« C'est quoi ce truc derrière ton oreille Hermione ? »** demanda le jeune homme.

Cependant, il ne put avoir sa réponse car cinq autres personnes dans la classe effectua le même mouvement que la jeune fille auparavant. Tous les cinq se regardèrent, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester en cours, ils étaient appelés pour une nouvelle mission.

**« Monsieur je suis désolé mais miss Dumon, messieurs Salvaki, Jakins, Zabani et moi-même ne ponvont pas rester. »** annonça Hermione d'une voix calme en retirant sa main de derrière son oreille où sa marque avait à présent disparu.

Drago de son côté était abasourdi par les paroles que venait de prononcer Granger, tout comme Harry il avait vu un symbole à l'arrière de l'oreille de la métisse.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe vieux ? C'est quoi ce symbole . Et tu peux pas partir comme ça parce que Granger le veut ! »**

**« Ce n'est pas Hermione qui le veut... c'est par rapport à notre secret... tu te souviens du lien dont je t'ai parlé ... sa à un rapport à avec ce-ci...»** dit tout bas le métisse en désignant l'endroit où Drago avait vu le symbole.

Depuis l'annonce de la rouge et or le silence régnait dans la salle.

**« Je vous demande pardon ? NON VOUS NE SORTIREZ PAS DE CETTE CLASSE ! »** cria de la professeur

**« Mais monsieur on ne vous demande pas l'autorisation, on vous informe seulement de notre départ... par respect pour vous ! » **répondit Ethan d'un ton placide. Le visage du directeur de serpentard se décomposa face à l'audace de ce groupe.

Suite à ces dernières paroles le jeune homme se leva et parcourut la distance entre son siège et la porte avec ses camarades sur les talons.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais mione ? »** interrogea son voisin en la retenant par la main.

**« Désolé Harry, je t'expliquerai plus tard... comme le reste »**lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, et suivit sa ligue.

La classe entière était de nouveau sous le choc, personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait, Six élèves venaient de défier le pire professeur de Poudlard en toute impunité, et ils savaient tous que les conséquences seraient terribles

**« Je vous interdis de quitter cette pièce. Cent points en moins pour chacun d'entre vous. »** cria de nouveau du professeur alors que la porte se refermait sur le dernier fuyard.

_**Réponses aux reviews**_

_**angelbr: **__**J'espère que la suite ta plu... On arrive bientot à la fin du mystère... des idées?**_

_**fan-hermy:**__** Contente que tu adore... J'espère que sa à pas été trop long entre les deux chapitres**_

_**Ptitoon:**__** L'arme d'Hermione est un ensemble de quatre armes différente, une lance, une "demi-lune" , une épée, un crochet, tu as une photo sur google tu pourras mieux distinguer si tu veux**_

_**NY0Z3KA**__**: Jespere que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas j'ai adorée l'écrire.**_

_**Mane-jei: **__**Contente que cette histoire te plaise, en espérant que ce sera toujours le cas pour les prochains chapitres.**_

_**loupa4: **__**Je suis heureuse de te compter parmis mes nouvelles lectrices, j'espère que ce chapitre te comblera.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Je viens juste de le finir, en espérant que sa vous plaise... désolé pas de réponse aux reviews aujourd'hui mais je les ai vraiment apprécier... c'est pour cela que je vous en remercie, ça m'aide à continuer ma fic.

_**Chapitre 8**_

Quelques minutes après que les six adolescents ont quittés le salle de cours, le professeur Rogue toujours rouge de colère annonça la fin du cour et quitta a son tour la classe en claquant la porte. Les élèves présents encore sous le coup de l'émotion, récupèrent leurs affaires et guidèrent eux aussi leurs pas vers la sortie. Cependant, deux élèves ne bougèrent pas. Une fois la porte refermé, l'un de deux entama la conversation.

**« Est-ce que Zabini t'a dit où ils étaient parti ? »** interrogea Harry, en regardant le blond au fond de la classe.

**« Non, il ne m'a rien dit, il m'a juste fait comprendre, qu'il n'avait pas le choix. »**

**« Hermione m'a fait comprendre la même chose ! »**

N'ayant pas eu la réponse qu'il aurait aimée avoir l'élu entama la traversée de la salle, une fois la main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à sortir, il fut interrompu par le serpentard qui lui attrapa le poignet.

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? »**

**« As tu vu quelque chose de spéciale avant qu'il ne mette tous la main derrière leur oreille ? »**

Harry perplexe face à la question du blond, ne savait que répondre, devait-il lui dire la vérité ou lui mentir.

**« Oui j'ai aperçu un symbole étrange... » **

**« Une sorte de fourchette ? »**

**« Non, c'était un éclair comme ma cicatrice ! »** dit le brun en soulevant ces cheveux pour indiguer le fameu symbole.

**« Tu as du mal à voir Potter, Blaise avait une fourchette j'en suis sur ! » **

**« Et moi, je suis sur que le symbole qu'avait Hermione était une éclaire ! Mais c'est tout de même bizarre ils sont tous reliés par un lien étrange et ce qui est arrivé ne peut pas être un hasard ! »**

**« Ce n'est pas un hasard ! Blaise m'as dit avant de partir que ce symbole avait un lien avec leur secret. Que t'as dit Granger par rapport à leur disparition ? »** dit le blond.

**« Elle ne m'a rien dit à part qu'il était revenu pour une bonne raison. »**

**« C'est tout ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » **interrogea de nouveau Drago.

**« On n'a pas encore pu parler ensemble c'est pour ça ! Et toi que t'a dit Zabini ? » **

**« Il m'a juste dit que tous les six étaient liés par un secret, qu'ils avaient été choisis... mais pas par hasard. » **

**« Il faut que l'on découvre ce qu'ils nous cachent comme ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir nous le dire ! Donc Malefoy, je te propose un pacte pour résoudre cette histoire, acceptes-tu ? »**

Drago hésita mais sera tout de même la main que son ennemi lui tendait. Ils allaient coute que coute résoudre cette énigme.

Pendant ce temps, les six fuyards venaient d'atterrir dans une forêt, après avoir quitté précipitamment la cour ils avaient couru dans le parc de l'école et avaient transplané à cet endroit.

Devant eux, se tenait une arche en bois où « Disciplina Castra Semideos » était inscrit, les jeunes la traversèrent donc comme un an auparavant.

_**Flash Back**_

_Hermione et Blaise avaient transplané à l'endroit indiqué par Ronan, le centaure de la forêt interdite. Celui- ci les avait rejoints quelques heurs auparavant dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils c'étaient l'un comme l'autre sentis attiré dans cet endroit, se retrouvant l'un en face de l'autre, ils avaient commencé à s'envoyer des noms d'oiseau quand la créature de la forêt était apparu et avait mis fin à leur dispute. Le centaure leur avait expliqué alors que s'ils avaient tous deux eux la sensation d'être tous deux attiré ici ce soir n'était pas un hasard mais que le moment était venu que leurs vies changent. Il leur expliqua aussi que depuis leur entrer à Poudlard, ils les surveillaient, ils s'assuraient que rien ne leur arrive car leurs destins n'étaient tous autres que d'être de simples sorciers. Les deux ennemis prirent cela au début pour une mauvaise blague mais avaient quand même transplané avec lui dans cette forêt par curiosité et si cela s'avérait être une attaque, ils seraient se défendre._

_Arrivés devant cette magnifique arche, les deux jeunes se regardent sous le regard du centaure._

_**« Que veux dire Disciplina Castra Semideos ? »**__ demanda le médisse à la créature qui les avait conduit ici _

_**"Vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions une fois que vous aurez traversé cette arche." **__Leur répondit Ronan en traversant l'arche._

_Les deux adolescents le regardèrent faire mais une fois qu'il l'eut traversé le centaure disparut._

_**« Tu crois que c'est un piège ? »**__ s'enquiert Hermione en regardant toujours cette mystérieuse entré._

_**« Je sais pas !Mais le seul moyen de le savoir est de la traverser ! »**__lui répondit le jeune homme._

_Brandissant chacun leur baguette, les deux ados traversèrent ledit passage._

_Une fois traversé que ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir un camp d'entrainement. Autour d'eux des centaines de jeunes hommes et femmes et autres créatures pratiquaient des combats à mains nues, à l'épée ou tout autres armes. Ils étaient tellement stupéfaits du spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas Ronan qui les attentait à quelques pas d'eux._

_**« Dépéchez-vous Chiron vous attend ! »**__ s'écria le centaure, ce qui eut pour effet de les ramener à la réalité._

_Ils le suivirent donc dans une hutte où déjà quatre autres personnes étaient présentes, chacun était debout dans la pièce et essayait de se jogger du regard pour savoir s'il pouvait se fier à ces adolescents. Hermione et Blaise restaient l'un à côté de l'autre car se connaissant déjà, si une attaque surgissait ils s'entraideraient._

_**« On peut savoir ce que l'on fait ici ? »**__ s'impatienta l'autre femme de la pièce._

_**« Vous serez tout d'ici quelques secondes »**__ dit un autre centaure qui venait d'apparaitre dans la pièce, mais lui avait une apparence plus humaine que Ronan, il avait une allure moins animale._

_**« Merci Ronan, tu peux disposer... quant à vous six, je vous en prie asseyez-vous, cela risque de vous faire un choc ce que je vais vous apprendre. »**_

_Les adolescents qui malgré l'incompréhension de la situation obtempérèrent et prirent place sur les chaises à disposition en face de cette créature mi-homme, mi-animal qui faisait les présentations._

_**« Ethan et Loris Salvaki de l'école de Durmstrang, Annabelle Dumon et Jules Jakins de Beauxbâtons, Blaise Zabini et Hermione Granger de Poudlard. »**_

_Les adolescents se firent chacun un signe de la tête pour signe de bonjour._

_**« Vous avez tous les six été choisi dans vos écoles car vous êtes plus que de simple sorcier... »**_

_**« Quesque vous racontez comme connerie ? »**__ demanda Blaise au centaure qui rit face au ton mi-autoritaire, mi-apeuré du jeune homme._

_**« Si vous préférez vous avez tous quelque chose en commun qu'aucun autre sorcier au monde ne possède. »**_

_**« Et on peut savoir quoi ? »**__ interrogea le fameux Loris. Chiron sourit et répondit d'une voix calme mais remplit de malice._

_**« Vous êtes tous les six des sorciers demi-dieux... »**_

_Les adolescents avaient les yeux ronds fassent à ce que venait de leur apprendre cette créature mythologique._

_**Fin du Flash back**_

Toujours devant l'arche les six adolescents entreprirent de la traversée. Une fois dans le camp, ils se dirigèrent directement à la salle de réunion où Chiron les attendait pour leur confier leur mission. Cette salle n'était pas très grande mais chacun savait ou ils devaient se placer en attendant les ordres, ils y étaient plusieurs fois passés avant. Cependant aujourd'hui, le centaure avait l'aire plus anxieu cas l'accoutumée.

**« Que se passe-t-il Chiron ? Je croyais que maintenant notre mission était seulement d'aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort . » **

**« C'est ce qui était prévu Hermione. »** Répondue la créature en face d'eux.

**« Alors pourquoi avoir activé le signal ? »** demanda Jules en désignant l'arrière de son oreille.

**« L'heure est grave les enfants, un sorcier a sûrement réveillé l'Hydre de Lerne et personne ne sait ce qui à pouvoir ce passé, ni comment il a fait pour la réveiller mais surtout nous ne savons pas comment il a fait pour avoir connaissance de son existence. Tout ce que nous savons c'est que cette créature est très dangereuse, elle a déjà attaqué et tué à l'heure où je vous parle. »**

**« Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé d'autre demi-dieu pour cette mission ?** » demanda Blaise qui était accoudé au mur du fond.

**« Les autres n'ont pas la capacité de le vaincre, seulement vous six avait de puissance que ce soit céleste ou sorcier pour la neutraliser avant qu'il ne tue davantage de sorciers, demi-dieux ou moldus comme vous le dite. »**

Tous les six le regardèrent

**« Ou pouvons-nous trouver l'Hydre de Lerne ? »** demanda Ethan

**« Il se trouve sur la côte Chypriote, plus précisément à Kyrenia mais faite attention cette créature est très dangereuse, ses multiples queues soufflent du venin mortel et ses multiples têtes repousent selon la légende, personne n'a réussi à la tuée car sa tête principale est immortelle. C'est pour cela que votre parent respectif l'avait enfermé dans un lieu tenu secret, pour éviter la situation dans laquelle on se trouve actuellement. »**

**« On trouvera un moyen de la neutraliser Chiron, quitte à la tuée ! »** affirma Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre, j'espère qu'ils vous plaira, je suis déja en travaille pour le prochain mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à le terminer.**

**Merci pour toute vos reviews sa fait chaud au coeur... c'est pour sa que je veux à tout pris que ma fic vous plaise ;)**

**Maintenant je vous laisse et dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

_**Chapitre 9**_

Avant de quitter le camp, les adolescents se rendirent dans un bâtiment où chacun dans eux abandonna leur uniforme pour leur tenue de combat, ainsi on prouvait voir les filles habiller tel des amazones et les garçons eux portaient des tenus de gladiateur, heureusement pour eux les jupes avaient fait place à des pantalons depuis quelques siècles.

Du haut de la falaise qui surplombait Kyrenia, six paire d'yeux scrutaient les alentours afin de repérer la créature qu'ils étaient venu empêcher de faire plus de mal qu'elle en avait déjà fait. Après plusieurs secondes, il la repérait, elle était à environ cinq cents mètres d'eux, entre deux bordures de falaise .

Pourtant bien loin de la bête, les adolescents remarquèrent très vite que la description qu'avait faite Chiron était très réaliste. L'Hydre de Lerne, avait une dizaine de queues et une multitude de têtes de serpents, elle n'avait pourtant qu'un corps pour tous ses éléments.

**« Alors quel est le plan d'action ? »** demanda le plus âgé d'entre eux sans quitter des yeux la créature.

**« Laissons parler l'experte... Anna c'est à toi ! »** dit son petit ami.

**« Je pense que le mieux est ne se séparaient pas en deux groupes. Deux d'entre nous vont s'occuper des queues et les autres des têtes. Bien sûr, pour les partis inférieurs je pense que Blaise et Loris seront parfaits, évités surtout de vous retrouver face à chaque queue à cause du poison.»**

Les jeunes hommes approuvèrent silencieusement les ordres.

**« Coupé tout ce qui peut l'être. Quant à nous quatre on se met tous en formation, Hermione à droite et pareil pas de pitié tu blesses, tu coupes, tu la fais souffrir. Jules à gauche mais la même chose que pour Hermione. Quant à Ethan et moi au centre, ont les distraient au maximum en visant les yeux. N'oubliez pas aussi ont fait comme d'habitude a vieille l'un sur les autres et si vous avez un souci vous criez le prénom de la personne la plus apte à vous aider, et celle-ci arête tout mais n'oublie pas de se faire remplacé à son poste par quelqu'un d'autre si nécessaire... Vous êtes prêt .»**

Toujours dans un silence presque religieux, ils joignirent leur main pour ce donné du courage.

**« Allez on va en faire qu'une bouchée !** » rajouta Ethan afin de donner du courage à ses coéquipiers avant la bataille qui risquait d'être difficile.

Quelques secondes après, les six adolescentes transplanèrent et se retrouvaient avec leurs armes à la main devant la bête à l'endroit exact indiqué par leur stratège .

D'abord surprise par les attaques massives de ces jeunes, la créature finit par riposter.

Du côté de Blaise et Loris, chacun enchainait les coups de sabre ou de hache sur les extrémités de l'animal.

Cependant, Dix queues contre seulement deux adolescents ce n'étaient pas gagnés, plusieurs fois ils furent éjectés à des dizaines de mètres de l'endroit où ils étaient précédemment mais cela ne les décourageait pas et ils retournaient toujours au front.

À force de volonté ils commencèrent à avoir le dessus sur la partie de la bête qui leur avait été imposé.

De l'autre côté de la bête, le travail était plus ardu, les quatre jeunes gens avaient beau enchainer les coups et essayer de distraire l'animal, les coups d'arc dans les yeux ou encore la blesser sur le flanc rien ni faisait.

**« Hermione, Jules monté sur elle et coupé le plus possible de tête, nous on reste en bas. **» ordonna Annabelle en continuant de viser l'Hydre avec ses flèches.

Les deux jeunes ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre et sautèrent sur l'ennemi, et commencèrent à leur couper la tête de serpent à leur porter. La rouge et or munie de ses Shuang Gou fut la première à décapiter l'une des têtes.

**« Annabelle, problème. »** cria Hermione en désignant la tête coupée du serpent qui repoussait mais en deux exemplaires cette fois. Ethan et Annabelle regardèrent le spectacle les yeux ronds.

Les deux jeunes qui étaient il y a quelques secondes sur l'Hydre, transplanèrent près de leurs camarades et les sortir de leur transe avant qu'ils ne soient atteints par une des têtes qui auraient voulu se servir d'eux comme punching-ball.

**« Solution ? »** questionna Jules en continuant à blesser la chose en face de lui avec son épée.

**« Je sais pas. Hermione ? »** réagie l'experte en stratégie qui tentait d'éviter un nouveau coup porté par l'ennemi. Mais qui malheureusement l'envoya valser.

Se relevant aussi vite Annabelle, la jambe en sang reprit son poste auprès de ses amis.

**« Faut l'empêcher de se régénérer ! »** cria la lionne à terre suite à une nouvelle attaque.

**« Comment ? »** se renseigna de nouveau le jeune homme qui comme les autres se défendait comme il pouvait face à trente-deux têtes qui n'avaient qu'une envie, faire d'eux est déjeunés.

**"on peux utilisé la magie?" **demanda Jules

**"Non je ne pense pas, les effets dela magie sur ces créaures déccuples leur forces! "** répondut Hermione

**« Je sais ! »**s'écria le deuxième garçon.

Il se mit donc à courir vers la plage et deux secondes après Ethan avaient disparu avec sa vitesse hyper développée. Quant aux trois autres ils attaquaient et se défendaient comme ils le pouvaient.

De leur côté, Blaise et Loris enchainaient toujours les coups face à un animal qui se défendait de plus en plus ardemment.

Chacun avait été blesser à plusieurs reprises, la métisse avait du sang qui coulait de sa tête et la jambe abimée à force de recevoir des coups. L'autre jeune homme lui avait le nez cassé et des blessures plus ou moins profondes entaillaient ses deux bras, mais tous deux continuaient de s'acharner sur ces extrémités qui n'avaient qu'une envie, les atteindre avec le poisson qu'elles pouvaient souffler.

Malheureusement pour elles, les deux adolescents étaient beaucoup trop rapides et agiles pour elles, jamais ils ne faisait face à l'extrémité des queues et se contentaient de coupé directement au milieu de chacune d'elles.

La bête avait beau les dégager parfois avec sa puissance, elles ne les blessaient que légèrement et tous deux revenaient à l'attaque avec plus de volonté de vaincre.

Après avoir évité et blesser les têtes de la créature comme ils pouvaient, les trois jeunes virent revenir leur camarade avec des brindilles, cailloux, branches dans les mains.

**« Vous leur coupé la tête les uns après les autres et je m'occupe de cautériser les moignons de chaque cou avec ma super vitesse, quant à toi Anna, tu les distrais pendant que j'effectue mon travail. Elles se laisseront sûrement ne pas faire sans rien tenter. »**

Repartirent à l'attaque les quatre jeunes enchainèrent les mouvements pour faire plier cette tête devenue de plus en plus acharnée. Hermione coupa de nouveau la première tête et sauta sur celle d'a côté, Ethan prit sa suite et cautérisa la plaisent avec les éléments qui l'avaient ramené et tous firent soulager de constater que cela fonctionnait.

Après plusieurs heures de combat acharné les six compères étaient tous blesser, heureusement ils avaient déjà vu pires.

Ayant fini de découper toutes les queues, les deux adolescents rejoignirent leurs collègues et les aidèrent avec la quinzaine de têtes qui leur restaient à vaincre. Blaise épaula Hermione et Jules à découper les membres tandis que Loris s'occupait quant à lui de cautériser les moignons avec son frère, Annabelle quant à elle continuait à détourner les attaques dont ses amis pourraient être les cibles.

Quand la bête ne se retrouva qu'avec sa tête principale, celle qui selon Chiron était immortelle, elle sut que la fin était proche, qu'elle allait être vaincue par des gamins. Soudain, suite à un coup de sabre bien placé, la dernière tête tomba au pied des quatre ados qui avaient laissé à Blaise l'honneur de ce dernier coup. Ethan cautérisa le dernier moignon et rejoignit ses amis qui regardait cette mystérieuse tête de serpent qui continuait de siffler.

D'un coup de baguette la carcasse de l'Hydre de Lerne s'enfonça dans le sol entre ces deux falaises qui avait assisté à un combat acharné entre des adolescents pas comme les autres et une mystérieuse créature.

**« Rappel moi ce que tu as dit avant que l'on monte au front Ethan . On va en faire qu'une boucher?» **demanda Hermione en souriant.

**« Bah j'avais raison ! À part quelques blessures elle nous a pas fait trop de mal. »** Répondit-il avec une aire des plus sérieux sur le visage.

**« Sinon que que l'on fait de cette tête sifflante ? **» s'enquérir Loris en regardant ladite tête.

**« On devrait l'emmener à Chiron, lui la ramènera à l'Olympe et là-bas, ils en feront ce qu'ils veulent.»** dit la rouge et or

**« Sinon, je propose que se soit Blaise qui est la joie de la porter pendant le trajet jusqu'au camp ! » **

**« Et je peux savoir pourquoi moi ! »** interrogea la métisse quant à la parole de la lionne.

**« Un serpent décapité par un serpent ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit ça. Donc je te permets par cet acte de marquer les annales. Et surtout, parce que c'est le symbole de ta maison... Tu dois être fier de cet honneur. »** S'empressèrent de répondre la jeune femme sous les sourire des autres.

Blaise Reccupéra donc la tête avec un Wingardium leviosa et tous malgré leurs blessures transplantées en direction du camp qui avait fait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient maintenant.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Coucou à toutes et à tous, je suis encore désoler du retard pour la publication de la suite de ma fiction, mais j'essaie de prendre un peu d'avance sur la suite et ce n'est pas facile.**_

_**Merci aussi d'être de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre et à commenter ma fiction. En tout cas je tiens à tous vous remercier de m'encourager comme ça et aussi je tiens dire que comme beaucoup l'ont souligné (en me disant que vous trouviez que mon histoire ressemblait à celle de Percy Jackson) c'est très flatteur de votre part mais malheureusement ce n'est qu'une coinsidence involontaire car je ne sont jamais lus ces livres mais maintenant je vais comme même me renseigner sur le sujet pour mettre quelques elements dans mon histoire.**_

_**Sur ceux je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours et n'hésiter pas à commenter cela fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage **_

_**Bisou bisou PN**_

_**Chapitre X**_

Revenus au camp les six adolescents se séparèrent pour se débarrasser de leur vêtement ensanglanté et revêtir leur uniforme d'école.

En sortant, de sa hutte Hermione entendit une personne l'appellé, regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçut un garçon de son âge blond, au yeux d'un bleu vert se dirigeant dans sa direction. Anton, était un autre demi-dieu, fils d'Apollon, il courait vers elle, un air ravi sur le visage. Une fois à sa hauteur, la demoiselle sourit face à ce jeune homme magnifique.

**"Hermione, sa fait tellement plaisir de te revoir! Ce fait bien six mois?" **lui dit le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras.

**"Oui, à peu près ça! Je suis contente de te revoir aussi Anton. Alors comment se passe ton entrainement?"** sans qui la lionne en se retirant de l'étreinte.

**"Plutôt bien, mais je suis toujours moins doué que toi et les autres! Sinon que fait tu ici? Je croyais que maintenant vous aviez pour mission de protégé le monde sorcier?"**

**"C'est ce qui était prévu! Mais on a été appelé pour une mission exeptionnel!" **lui répondit la jeune femme.

**"À d'accord, et sinon votre autre mission avance?"**

**"Avancé est un bien grand mot!"**

**"Bon je vais te laisser mon entrainement n'est pas fini, j'ai été content de te revoir Hermione" **lui dit Anton en embrassant la joue de la jeune fille.

Regardant le jeune homme repartir vers l'endroit d'où il était arrivé avant de la rejoindre, elle ne fit pas attention au jeune métisse qui arrivait derrière elle.

**"Je sais pas comment tu peux le support, il est vraiment bizarre ce type!"**

La jeune femme sursauta au son de la voix du garçon.

**"Blaise, tu m'as fait peur! Et Anton n'est pas bizarre, il est juste différent des autres."**

À la réponse de la jeune femme, les sourcils du jeune homme ce froncèrent en signe d'incompréhension.

**"Différent des autres?" l'interrogea-t-il.**

**"Oui, il veut juste être le meilleur dans son domaine et plaire à son père, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal le dedans? Il ne veut juste pas être comme les autres, il veut se différencier et je trouve ça bien pour lui. Il n'a pas nos capacités mais il percévert comme même pour atteindre notre niveau."**

**"Si tu le dis moine..."**

Mais la discussion ne put aller plus loin, car les autres arrivaient. Et tous pus enfin transplaner vers leurs écoles.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune de Griffondor, un jeune homme brun avec une cicatrice bien distincte sur le front faisait les cent pas. Tout le monde dans les dortoirs de la maison des lions dormait depuis déjà un bon moment mais lui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, son amie qui venait de réapparaitre à peine vingt quatre auparavant, avait de nouveau disparu.

Ni tenant plus, Harry ne prit sa cape d'invisibilité et partis arpenté les couloirs dans l'espoir de rencontrée sur la jeune femme et son groupe. Cependant arrivé au troisième étage ce n'est pas sur elle qu'il tomba mais sur un jeune homme blond, prince de sa maison, ennemi à la sienne. L'élu retira donc sa cape et s'avança vers le blond.

**"Qu'est ce que tu fous dans les couloirs Malefoy?"**

Surprise le jeune prince sursauta et se retourna vers la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole et que fut sa surprise de trouver en face de lui l'élu.

**"Je pourrais te poser la même question Potter! Mais je pense que l'on est toi et moi ici pour les mêmes raisons." **

**"Ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés?"** répondus simplement l'élu sous les hochements de tête positive de Drago.

Mais leur discussion fut écourtée car des bruits de pas dans les couloirs se firent entendre. Tous deux pensant que c'était le concierge, se cachèrent dernière l'une des statues présente.

Les pas se rapprochant de plus en plus, Harry Potter fit donc basculer sa cape sur lui et son ennemi afin que tous deux soient cachés aux yeux de la personne arrivant dans leur direction.

Mais très vite les deux adolescents se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas une personne mais tout un groupe qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

Drago voulu au début enlevé la cape,mais le jeune Potter l'en empêcha. Pour lui cela était une aubaine de pouvoir peut-être en apprendre plus sur ce que lui cachait son amie.

**"Vous croyez que les élèves et professeurs auront remarqué que l'ont à disparu pendant quinze heures?"** demanda Ethan le sourire aux lèvres.

**"Était donné que l'on est parti à huit heures ce matin, que l'on était ni présent aux déjeuner et au dîné et qu'il est actuellement"** Loris regarda sa montre

**"Plus de vingt trois heures, je pense qu'ils auront remarqué"** dit simplement son frère en réponse.

Pendant qu'ils continuaient de marcher vers leur salle commune, les adolescents qui n'avaient pas encore soigné leurs blessures laissaient à chaque pas des gouttes de sang qui montraient la violence qu'avait été leur lutte d'aujourd'hui.

**"Bah dit donc il t'est pas loupé!" **s'exprima Annabelle en regardant l'épaule de la griffondor où un trou de la taille d'un poing était visible.

**"T'inquiète ce n'est rien et d'ici deux minutes quand on sera dans l'appart tu m'arrangeras ça. Et faut dire que vous n'êtes pas mieux que moi." **Répondue la jeune fille, en n'oubliant pas de faire un clin d'oeil à sa compagne pour la rassurer et de montrer ses dires en regardant chacun de ses compagnons, là où ils étaient blessés et où les hématomes de cette confrontation faisaient déjà leur apparition.

Après avoir regardé chacun leur uniforme où maintenant des taches de sang avaient apparu, et c'être regardé en silence, celui-ci fit interrompu par l'un d'eux.

**"En même temps, mione n'a jamais vraiment eu de chance avec les serpents! N'est-ce pas Hermione?" **plaisanta Blaise qui marchait à côté d'elle qui était dans le même état que la lionne.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent fassent aux paroles des jeunes gens devant eux.

**"J'avou! je n'est pas vraiment la quote auprès des reptiles, le basilic en deuxième année et l'Hydre de Lerne faut croire que toi, Ethan, Loris et Annabelle vous n'êtes pas de vrais serpents!"** taquina la jeune femme, le jeune homme en réparti lui tira la langue.

Pendant toute leur conversation, les deux garçons toujours cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, avaient entrepris de ressuivre ce qui ne fut pas difficile voyait les traces de sang qui arpentait le couloir.

Cependant, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à leur conversation, pourquoi Hermione et Blaise parlaient du basilic, de serpent et qu'était cet Hydre de Lerne. Tous deux avaient bien compris qu'il avait sûrement dû se défendre face à quelque chose d'affreux vu leurs tenues pleine de sang.

Malheureusement, les deux jeunes hommes ne purent pas en apprendre davantage, car le groupe était arrivé à destination et n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour murmurer le mot de passe de leur salle commune et si engouffrer.

Toujours devant le tableau, Harry retira sa cape, rendant ainsi Drago et lui visible à n'importe qui.

**"Tu es fou de m'avoir obligé à les suivre sous ta cape, il aurait suffi qu'ils se retournent pour nous voir!"** chuchota le jeune Malefoy.

**"C'est une cape d'invisibilité, aucune chance pour qu'ils nous ait vu!"** répondu le jeune homme au lunettes rondes

**"Cela explique pas mal de chose alors... comment vous faisiez toi et tes acolytes pour vous balader dans les couloirs sans jamais vous faire prendre." **

**"Là n'est pas la question!"** répondue fermement Harry.

**"Bref, on s'en fout, on n'a rien appris de plus!" **dit sur le même ton le blond.

**"Rien d'intéressant, ta vu l'état de leur uniforme? Ils étaient tous couvert de sang!" **

**"Oui j'avou que c'est étrange mais par rapport à ce qu'ils ont dit cela ne nous importe pas grand-chose. Ah moins que la génialisime Potter sauveur de ce monde sache se qu'est l'Hydre de Lerne ..." **le brun secoua la tête négativement.

**"Donc c'est bien ce que je disais on n'a rien appris de plus!" **

**"Il va falloir faire des recherches à la bibliothèque... je m'occupe de l'Hydre de Lerne et toi des symboles que l'on a aperçu derrière leur oreille pendant le cours de potion!"**

**"Ok, on se retrouve dans une semaine pour mettre en commun le fruit de nos recherches."** Répondit Drago qui avait déjà tourné le dos à son interlocuteur et reprenais la direction de son dortoir.

Après avoir refermé le tableau menant du couloir à la salle commune de leur appartement, les six adolescents se dirigèrent vers les canapés mais furent stoppés dans leur élan par la voix de l'un d'entre eux.

**"Vos amis nous suivaient dans le couloir"**

**"Qu'est ce que tu raconte Ethan?"** demanda Jules

**"Harry et Drago nous suivaient dans le couloir, je les ai senti mais je n'est pas pu les voir!"**

**"Il devait sûrement être sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas prévenu quand on était dans le couloir."** interrogea Hermione, le jeune homme s'éclaffa et une fois son sérieux repris répondu.

**"Mais bien sûr Mia, je me voyais bien vous dire dans le couloir...Oh faite Blaise, Hermione ya vos potes qui nous suivent, je peux pas les voir mais je les sens, ils sont à cinq ou six pas derrière nous." **

**"J'avou la ils se seraient poser plus de questions qu'ils ne doivent s'en poser actuellement... Tout ce qu'ils ont dû entendre c'est le nom de la créature qui nous à blessés et même s'ils fond des recherches cela risque de prendre un moment avant de trouver la réponse." **dit Loris en se dirigeant vers l'une des salles de bains, pendant que les autres s'installaient dans les canapés du salon.

**"Moi perso, ce n'est pas sa qui m'inquiète. Tu trouves pas sa bizarre que Drago Et Potter étaient ensemble, mione?"** demanda le Blaise à Hermione

**"Ouais c'est étrange! mais bon je pense qu'ils ont dû faire une trêve pour jouer les Sherlocks Homes!" **répondue la jeune fille qui s'étallait maintenant sur le sofa.

**"Au faite, on n'a pas fini notre discussion de ce matin. Est-ce que Dray à la marque?" **demanda Ethan, en poussant les pieds d'Hermione afin de prendre la place libre à ses côtés..

**"Oui..."**

**"Je le savais, c'est un mangemort, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, je te l'avais dit Blaise."** coupa la rouge et or**.**

**"Si tu m'avais laissé fini, j'aurais dit...il là mais il a été forcé, ils ont menacé sa mère et pour Drago elle est tout ce qu'il compte dans la vie." **

**"C'est affreux"** ne put s'empêcher de dire Annabelle qui à présent avait les mains sur la bouche.

**"Oui c'est affreux mais ça n'empêche que je n'ai pas confiance en lui!"** ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Hermione qui à présent c'était levé et se dirigeait elle aussi vers la salle de bain.

**"Je te demande pas de lui faire confiance. Je te demande de faire confiance en mon jugement Hermione"**

**"Je te fait confiance Blaise." **dit la jeune femme, ce qui rassura le jeune homme.

**"Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est... on est obligé d'avoir l'entrainement demain... On pourrait l'annuler? je veux dire ont à comme même limite bosser pour dix entrainements aujourd'hui?" **demanda Ethan avec un sourire innocent sur le visage**.**

**"Non" **crièrent tous les autres ados, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire souffler et lui faire baisser la tête . Il se leva donc et entreprit d'aller rejoindre son petit frère.

**"Ce n'est pas juste!"** rajouta t-il avait de quitter le champs de vision des quatre autre.

Cela eut pour effet de les rendrent hilares et d'un même mouvement ils amorcèrent un pas vers la salle de bain afin de soigner et effacer les traces de cette journée plus que mouvementée.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Coucou tout le monde, me revoila avec la suite ) **_

_**J'espere que sa vous plaira…**_

_** merci a Nyxie Estrella, Loupa4 et angelbr pour vos reviews sa m'encourage pour la suite de savoir que vous aimez….**_

_** Et aussi merci à dray86, loupa4 et melielove pour m'avoir mis en favori ou en suivie…. **_

_**Je m'attarde pas plus voici la suite.**_

_**Chapitre 11**_

Harry et Drago avaient passé des jours et même parfois des nuits à faire leurs recherches chacun de leur côté, et voici qu'une semaine après ils se retrouvaient, à la volière pour mettre en commun le fruit de leur travail.

Ce soir-là Harry était venu en avance par peur de se retrouver en face de Rusard et devoir expliquer sa présence dans les couloirs. Drago quant à lui n'était toujours pas arrivé mais cela n'étonnait pas trop notre survivant. Quand enfin des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier qui menait droit à lui, Harry ne prit pas le temps de vérifier que c'était bien la personne avait qui il avait rendez-vous.

**"Tu es en retard Malefoy!"**

**"Excuse moi d'avoir une vie sociale par rapport à toi Potter!"**

**"Quelle vie sociale? En dehors de Zabini et sa troupe hormis Hermione tu ne fréquentes personne d'autre et à ce que je sache, ils sont tous en ce moment dans leur appartement!"**

**"Je ne fréquente peut être qu'eux en public comme tu le dis, mais je fréquente bien d'autres demoiselles en privé, mais sa tu ne peux pas comprendre. N'est-ce pas Potter?"**

**"Malefoy! d'une tu vas arêter de me raconter tes histoires et de deux je sais que ce soir tu n'était pas avec une de tes admiratrices comme tu voudrais me le faire croire... tu faisais ta ronde de prefet?"**

Drago ronchonna face au parole de l'élu mais il dut bien vite admettre que il n'était pas si bête que sa et qu'il était même plutôt observateur. Cependant il n'allait pas lui donner la joie de le voir gagner.

**"Comme tu voudras mais tu aurais pu apprendre des choses bien sympathiques que tu aurais pu mettre en pratique avec Weasley fille."**

**"Merci, mais tu es partis de jambes en l'air et tes trucs comme tu le dit ne m'interesse nullement. Revenons plutôt à ce qui nous amène ici!"**

Apres un sourire narquoi comme savais si bien le faire le jeune Malefoy il entreprit de lui narrer ce qu'il avait trouver pendant tous ces jours et ces nuits de recherche. Pour commencer il sortit de sa poche un papier qu'il donna à Harry.

**"Bon d'accord je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé, les seules informations que j'ai put trouver, c'est que la fourchette **(il désigne le papier ou est représenter le symbole)**que j'ai vue s'appelle en réalité un trident. Cela et ton éclaire que tu as soi-disant vu, se serais liée par rapport à ce que j'ai pu lire . Les deux symboles seraient en réalité reliée à deux dieux dans la mythologie grec moldus. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment sa, qu'aurait Blaisé, Granger et les quatres autres comme lien avec ces trucs? De plus rien de tout sa n'a été prouvé, ce n'est qu'une légende moldus."**

**"Qu'as tu dis à propos des symboles? Qu'ils étaient reliés à la mythologie grec?" **

**"Pourquoi tu me demandes vu que tu viens de répéter ce que je viens de dire, Potter?"**

**"Je redemande car ce que j'ai trouvé sur l'Hydre de Lerne est lui aussi relié à la mythologie. Elle serait une créature marine à multiple tête de serpent et auraient aussi des dizaines de queues dont elles souffleraient un poison mortel, mais désolé je n'est pas d'image à te montrer, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que les écrits que j'ai pu lire, foute la chaire de poule." **

**"Et c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé?"**

**"Tu peux parler Malefoy! Mais non ce n'est pas tout. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire cette créature aurait été emprisonné depuis des siècles dans les eaux de la mer chypriote par justement les dieux grecs." **

**"Donc ces éléments seraient bien reliés entre eux!"**

**"C'est plus que possible mais je ne vois pas en quoi, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarqué ce ne sont que des légendes. Même si c'est comme même étrange que ces symbole et la créature apparaisse le même jour, il nous faut encore trouver l'explication la plus plausible car la mythologie grec n'a aucun rapport avec la magie. "**

**"Ouais encore plus de question qu'avant alors!"**

Harry dut hocher la tête face à la réalité des propos de Malefoy.

**"Sinon à tu es ta fameuse discussion avec Granger?"**

**"Oui je l'ai eut le lendemain où nous les avons suivi dans le couloir."**

**"Et je peux savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit?"**

_**Flash Back**_

_Le lendemain, dans la salle de commune de griffon d'or une jeune fille était installée dans le magnifique fauteuil près du feu. Ce fauteuil avait été son refuge quand elle demeurait encore dans cette magnifique tour._

_La demoiselle était présente depuis déjà un bon moment et attendait ses amis. Le soleil était déjà levé depuis une bonne heure quand deux garçons descendirent enfin dans la pièce. Tous deux n'avaient jamais vraiment été du matin et cela se voyait sur leur visage encor fatiguer._

_**"Bonjours les garçons. Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit?"**__demanda la jeune fille toujours dans son siège._

_**"Hermione c'est toi?" **__répondit le jeune homme à la cicatrice pendant que l'autre jeune homme à la chevelure de feu sursauta aux paroles de la jeune fille._

_**"bien sûr que c'est moi! Qui veux-tu que ce soient d'autres" **__interrogea Hermione en relevant les sourcils?_

_**"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... à cette heure si? Tu n'es pas en train de déjeuner?" **__s'enquit de nouveau Harry en venant s'installer dans le canapé le plus proche de son amie._

_**"Je me suis dit qu'aujourd'hui serait parfait pour vous dévoiler l'explication que vous m'avez demandée à mon retour... mais je préfère vous prévenir je ne vous dirais que ce que je suis en droit de vous dévoiler. enfin pour l'instant."**_

_Les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient maintenant installés côte à côte dans le sofa se regardèrent mais vite leur attention retourna vers Hermione._

_**"Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas tout nous dire... tu es quand même parti pendant toute une année sans nous donner de nouvelles et là tu reviens mais tu ne peux pas tout nous expliqué mais à quoi tu joues mione?" **__s'écria Ron qui m'intendant était rouge de colère._

_Harry lui comprenait assez Ron car lui aussi voulait tout savoir et ne voulait pas que la jeune femme leur cache plus d'informations qu'elle leur en avait dissimulées en partant. _

_Mais voilà d'un autre côté il la comprenait aussi car quand la chasse aux horcruxes avait démarré il avait dut aussi leur caché pour leur sécurité._

_**"Pas la peine de t'énerver Ronald où je repars sans rien vous dire... À vous de voir!"**_

_Hermione les avait regardé un à un et ne les voyant pas régir entama le trajet vers la porte de la salle commune, cependant dans son élan une main la rattrapa par le poignet._

_**"Non mione reste, je veux savoir et ne je ne suis sûr que Ron aussi." **__Dit Harry en regarda son ami qui lui boudait encor sur le sofa_

_**"D'accord, poser les questions je vous répondrais si je le peux!"**_

_**"Pourquoi être parti."**_

_**"Car je devais apprendre des choses sur moi et assumer ma destinée!"**_

_**"Ta destinée?" demanda Ron qui semblait se réveiller.**_

_**"Ma destinée...j'ai dû commencer ma formation."**_

_**"Mais de quelle formation tu parles?" interrogea Harry**_

_**"Je ne peux pas vous en parler!"**_

_**"Et les autres ont aussi été choisi?"**_

_**"Oui nous sommes tous les six liée au même destin."**_

_**"Et quel est ce destin?"**_

_**"La paix!"**_

_**Fin du flash Back**_

**"Donc tu dis que leur destiner serait la paix? Et tu lui as demandé où ils étaient parti en quittant le cours de Potion?"**

**"Bien sûr que j'ai demandé pour qui tu me prends! Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas me le dire..."**

**"Blaise m'a dit la même chose... et je sais pas si pour toi c'était pareil mais il n'avait plus aucune blessure à part le cocard que je lui ai fait." **

**"Oui Hermione n'avait plus ce coup de crochet à l'épaule que l'on a pu apercevoir." **

**"Cette histoire devient de plus en plus étrange car même avec des potions et des sorts de guérisons ils auraient dû garder quelques traces de cette soi-disant attaque ou qu'est-ce que ce soit d'autre."**

Après plus d'une heure de discussion les deux hommes se séparèrent, pendant que Harry retournait à la tour des griffondords, Drago lui avait décidé de rester dans la volière et de réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il avait appris ce soir.

Cependant, sa réflexion ne dura pas longtemps car à peine une demi-heure plus tard de nouveau bruit de pas se dirigeait dans sa direction. Le prince des serpentard, savait que ça ne pouvait pas être Potter, il désida donc de se cacher derrière un des mur de cages empiller en attendant que la personne reparte.

**"Pas la peine de te planquer Malefoy, faut que l'on parle!" **retentit la voix de la personne qui venait enfin d'arriver en haut de la tour.

**"Granger?" **demanda Drago en sortant de sa cachette.

**"Elle-même."**

**"Et que me vaux le déplaisir de ta visite? Mais surtout comment ma tu trouver?"**demanda le jeune homme.

Pendant que le jeune homme sortait de sa planque pour faire face à son interlocutrice, la jeune fille s'asseyait sur l'un des bancs de pierre de la volière et invita le serpentard à l'y rejoindre. De mauvaise grâce le blond céda à sa requête .

**"Quelle réponse veux-tu entendre en premier? Le but de ma visite? Ou comment je t'ai trouvé?" **demanda-t-elle avec un sourire de lui sur le visage.

**"Dans cet ordre-là ça me semble très bien!" **se dépêcha de répondre le Serpentard, ce qui eut pour but de faire de nouveau esquisser le sourire de la personne juste en face de lui.

**"Comme tu voudras, donc je vais être brève je te fais pas confiance mais voila Blaise lui oui et comme je lui fais confiance je suis là pour m'assurer que tu ne le trompes pas par rapport à tes intentions!"** dit-elle d'une traite

**"Blaise et mon meilleur ami Granger jamais je ne trahirais!" **lui répondit-il d'une façon catégorique.

**"Si tu le dis Malefoy, mais voila mon souci à moi... Je sais que tu as la marque des ténèbres... bien sûr Blaise nous a dit que l'on t'avait forcé... Je veux bien le croire...mais je veux tout de même m'assurer que malgrés ta marque ton camp n'est pas celui de Lord Voldemort." **Le jeune Malefoy en face d'elle avait blêmi à l'énonciation du nom du seigneur des ténèbres.

**"Donc vous êtes revenu pour le battre?"**

**"Est-ce que j'ai dit sa?"**

**"Non mais... tu l'as fait comprendre..."**

**"Crois ce que tu veux Malefoy... Mais voilà je suis prête à me sacrifier pour ceux que j'aime et ceux en qui j'ai confiance mais surtout je suis prête à mourir pour la paix. J'ai suivi Harry dans ces combats face à cette face de serpent depuis ma première année et je ne compte pas m'arete là."**

**"Et tu crois vraiment que Potter va tous nous sauver?"**

**"Parce que tu crois que Voldemort va gagner?"**

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent intensément, Hermione prêchait le faux pour savoir le vrai devant un Drago qui lui ne montrait toujours aucune émotions. Après plusieurs secondes aucun des deux n'avaient repris la parole, la jeune fille se leva donc et rejoignit la porte mais avant de partir elle se retourna vers le jeune homme.

**"Je sais que tu ne veux pas le voir l'emporter...et que au fond de toi tu expert même que se soit Harry qui le détruise pour pouvoir enfin vivre la vie que tu désire, je le vois dans tes yeux... mais cela n'empêche que je ne te fais toujours pas confiance, car tu ne le mérite pas après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir... Cependant je vais te laisser une chance de la gagner."**

**"Quesque cela peut me faire que tu me laisse une chance d'avoir ta confiance Granger?"** ne put s'empêcher de rajouter le blond toujours assis sur le banc. Hermione de son côté avait fait demi-tour et s'était pencher au dessu de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

**"Tu le feras pas pour moi, tu le feras pas non plus pour Blaise et mais tu le feras surtout pour toi... Je sais que même si je ne suis qu'une née moldu pour toi, tu veux me prouver que tu as changer... et je veux bien le croire, c'est pour cela que je te laisse cette chance... Mais ne me déçois pas ou même Blaise ne pourra pas te protégé contre moi...Ah et j'allais oublier, Harry et toi devriez arrêter d'enquêté sur nous, la vérité va bientôt vous être révélée ayez un peu de patience!"**

Avant de se retourner elle se pencha d'avantage sur lui et lui donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

**"Bonne nuit Malefoy."**

Puis elle sortit le sourire aux lèvres malgrès le geste qu'elle venait d'avoir envers son ennemi de toujours, elle ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris, mais bizarrement elle ne regrettait pas ce baiser.

Drago quand à lui n'avait toujours pas bougé tellement sous le choc et ce pour deux raisons

La première était que Granger lui avait donner un baiser dont il avait aprécier le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes plus que se qu'il avait imaginer, biensur il n'avait jamais eu de sentiments envers la griffondor mais voilà, se contact entre les deux ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

Et la seconde était que ces paroles raisonnaient encore dans sa tête elle lui donnait une chance de se racheter fasse au comportement qu'il avait eut avec elle durant toutes ses années.


	12. Chapter 12

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Harry :**** POUR LE CHAPITRE 7 moi aussi je vois trop la tête de Rogue quand il quitte la salle… en film je pense que sa vaudrait le détour. Et pour le chapitre 8, non ce n'est pas un cross-overdose avec Percy Jackson, en tout cas cette fiction n'est pas partis de cette idée mais plus de la mythologie comme tu as sans doute remarqué.**

**Pompei ****: et oui enfin le kiss… j'espère que la façon dont sa c'est produit ta plus ? j'ai voulu changer un peu par rapport aux fictions que j'ai déjà lu et que pour une fois ce soit Hermione qui prenne l'initiative.**

**Mane-jei : Une romance ?... a toi de le découvrir ) **

**Mamamonamie :**** Je suis désolé pour les fautes la personnes qui me corrige d'abitude est en vacances, je vais faire plus attention dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Nyxie Estrella :**** Et oui c'est étrange Harry /Drago mais je trouve que d'une certaine manière ils sont fait pour s'entendre en tout cas t'es pas à la fin de t'es surprise… profite des prochains chapitres. **

_**Chapitre 12**_

Le lendemain et comme depuis maintenant plusieurs jours tout le groupe de serpentard et de griffondor mangeait à la même table. Bien sûr au début le jeune Malefoy était retissant mais voulant faire plaisir à son ami, il avait accepté...mais voilà ce matin-là après leur semi-explication, ni Drago, ni Hermione ne se regardèrent, ce qui aurait pu passer inaperçu aux yeux de tous ne le passa guère aux yeux de Blaise qui avaient bien ressenti un tout nouveau trouble.

Le jeune métisse avait bien l'intention de les questionner l'un et l'autre à la première occasion qui se présenterait à lui. Cependant, il ne put le faire car le directeur se leva pour faire par d'une annonce importante.

**"Mes chers élèves, je tiens à vous faire parce que le corps professoral et moi-même avons eu l'idée d'organiser un bal pour fêter halloween. Je sais aussi que parle temps qui court beaucoup penseront que c'est dangereux, cependant nous pensons que vous avez besoin de vous changer les idées et quoi de mieux qu'une soirée. Donc d'ici un mois, vous serez prié de vous rendre dans cette salle munie de vos plus belles robes pour les jeunes miss et de vos plus beaux costumes pour vos jeunes hommes. Sur ceux je vous souhaite bonne journée."**

Après son discours Dumbeldor quitta la salle, suivit du reste des enseignants, laissant ainsi les élèves exprimer, soit leur joie, soit leur mécontentement car même si cela partait d'une bonne idée c'était aussi beaucoup de stresse, trouver une robe ou un costume, un cavalier ou une cavalière en gros tout ce qui n'était pas forcément prévu au programme de notre cher ligue de sorciers.

**"Ça va être fun de se changer les idées... En espérant que cette soirée ne soit pas rasoir sinon on changera ça!" **

**"Ethan, qu'est-ce que tu prépares?" **demanda son frère en relevant la tête de son bol de céréale.

**"Moi rien, je me disais juste que si c'était trop chiant, il faudrait mettre de l'ambiance!" **

**"C'est sûr il prépare un truc..."**révéla Jules

**"Et on va avoir des ennuis si on le laisse faire"** rajouta Annabelle.

**"Je vous promets que je ne mettrais pas à faire un streap tease comme à la soirée de Chiron... mais avouer que l'on se faisait chier et que grâce à moi on s'est bien marré."**

**"Qui est Chiron?" **demandèrent Harry et Drago en même temps.

**"Un ami rencontré durant notre voyage!" **rajouta vite Hermione en fusillant l'homme qui avait lâché l'info.

Cependant cette discussion ne dura pas longtemps car les cours reprenaient et combles de bonheur pour nos adolescents, ils commençaient par potion avec ce cher professeur Rogue.

**« ****Vous savez qu'il va vous pourrir aujourd'hui****? »** s'exclama Drago au groupe dont Hermione avait toujours la tête baissée.

**"Pour une fois je suis d'accord. Il va vous en faire baver, donc préparez-vous!"** ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Harry en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Les six personnes qui se tenaient face à eux se regardèrent et esquissèrent un sourire, ils savaient à peu près à quoi s'attendre et cela ne les impressionnait nullement. Néanmoins les deux adolescents en face d'eux ne purent demander des explications quant à ce sourire car Rogue dans robe qui trainait toujours par terre arrivait dans le couloir où tous ses élèves l'attendaient. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque.

**"Entrez et prenez place dans le silence!"**

Tous ne se firent pas priez et entrèrent et s'installèrent avec leur binôme aux places qui leur avait été désignés aux cours précédant. Une fois que tous eurent pris place, Le professeur toisa ses élèves d'un regard dédaigneux enfin surtout pour six d'entre eux.

**"Je vois que mes demoiselles Dumon et Granger, ainsi que messieurs Salvaki, Jakins et Zabini sont parmi nous aujourd'hui, allez-vous nous faire l'honneur de votre présence jusqu'à la fin du cours?"**

**"Nous ne savons pas encore monsieur, mais comme vous nous avez tellement manqué et que sa à l'air d'être aussi votre cas, je pense sans bien sûr m'avancer que nous allons comme vous le dite si bien vous honorez de notre présence jusqu'à la fin... mais nous faisons sa pour vous messieurs."** répondit Ethan au professeur qui avait le visage qui se remplissait de rouge.

**"Comment osez-vous..." **

**"Répondre à votre question monsieur? C'est une politesse qui nous a été apprise depuis notre naissance, votre mère ne vous à t-il pas apprit cela?"** coupa Loris avant que le maitre de potion ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

La classe elle riait sous cape face aux répliques des deux jeunes hommes qui avait mis le professeur dans une posture gênante devant une classe qui à l'origine le caignait.

**"Ce sera 100 points en moins pour chacun d'entre vous et une retenue ce soir!"**

**"Comme vous voudrez en même temps c'est vous qui venez de faire perdre des points à votre maison, ne vous étonnez pas si on ne gagne pas la coupe cette année!"** ne put s'empêcher de rajouter le plus jeune des Salvaki

Le professeur ne savait pas quoi répondre, il commença donc son cours.

**"Aujourd'hui vous allez faire une potion d'invisibilité. Vous trouverez tous les ingrédients nécessaires par 386 de votre manuel. Vous avez une heure."**

Chaque groupe commença donc à s'activer Blaise se dirigea vers l'armoire où Hermione était déjà à prendre les éléments indiqués dans son livre.

**"Ça va Mia? Je te trouve bizarre depuis ce matin."**

**"Je vais très bien Blaise, mais merci de t'en inquiété."** Rajoutera la brune avant de faire demi-tour pour retrouver sa place.

Durant une bonne partie du cours Blaise observait ses deux amis du coin de l'oeil soudain, il les vit se toucher la main par inadvertance en essayant chacun de récupérer la mandragore utile à cette potion, et ils la retirerèrent aussi vite mais ce ne fut pas vraiment ça qui fit réagir le métisse mais plutôt le rouge aux joues d'Hermione, les yeux ronds de Drago mais surtout le fait qu'ils ne s'engueulaient pas.

Ni tenant plus, et tempi pour la discrétion Blaise ne se levèrent, se dirigea vers eux, attrapa Drago par le col de sa robe

**"Suis-moi! Faut que l'on parle tous les deux!"** et le traina dans le couloir, sous les yeux perdus de son amie qui ne comprenait pas le comportement du jeune homme qui était d'habitude assez calme.

Le maitre des potions qui avait vu encore une fois des élèves désertés son cour allait commencer à leur crier de revenir quand deux autres jeunes hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent aussi vers la porte.

**"Potter, Salvaki que faite vous?"** demanda le professeur en serrant les dents

**"Je pense que nous allons éviter un massacre... Ah oui, désolé de vous avoir menti monsieur, je ne vais pas vous honorer de ma présence jusqu'à la fin de la cour, qui était géniale, continué comme sa professeur."** dit Ethan en relevant ces deux pouces pour monter au professeur ses dires et reparti en compagnie d'Harry vers la porte qu'ils claquèrent juste derrière eux.

Les quatre adolescents avaient laissé des élèves hébétés et un professeur furax qui ne cessait de lancer des injures un tout bout de champ derrière cette porte.

Pendant ce temps dans le couloir, Blaise avait plaqué Drago contre le mur, il l'avait emmené un peu plus loin dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de classe car il ne voulait pas que des oreilles indiscrètes entendent leur conversation.

**"Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous Blaise? ****Ça**** ne va pas de me trainer comme sa en dehors de la classe, sans aucune raison en plus."** Dit le blond en essayant de défroisser son col.

**"Mais j'ai mes raisons... Que s'est-il passé avec Hermione?"**

Le prince des serpentard releva la tête et porta son attention sur son ami.

**"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler! Il ne sait rien passé entre Granger et moi."**

**"Mais bien sûr et moi je suis le pape!"**

**"Le pape?"**

**"Laisse tomber et dis-le-moi, je sais qu'il y a un truc, vous êtes différent depuis ce matin." **

**"D'accord si tu veux tout savoir, hier Granger m'a embrassé."**

**"J'en étais sûr qu'entre vous il n'y avait pas que de la haine... Il y a aussi de l'attirance sexuelle" **s'enquit une voix derrière eux.

Blaise se retourna pour identifier l'intrus pendant que Drago regardait par-dessus l'épaule de son ami, et là derrière eux se tenait un Ethan tout sourire et un Harry près de la crise cardiaque.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Malefoy! C'est impossible et quand aurait elle fait ça?"** dit Harry en s'approchant du blond d'un pas menaçant.

**"Hier soir dans la volière!"** répondit-il simplement.

**"Que sait-il passer exactement? **«demanda Blaise qui avait retourné son attention vers lui.

**"Hier j'avais rendez-vous dans la volière ..."**

**"Elle était mignonne?"** demanda Ethan toujours curieux des détails.

**"Pas vraiment, plutôt moche même..."** Répondue Drago en souriant à un Harry qui faisait la grimace de se faire comparer à une fille.

**"Pourquoi tu mens Dray on sait tous les quatre que ton rendez-vous d'hier c'était Potter pour votre pseudo enquête." **coupa Blaise de son air le plus sérieux.

**" Mais comment vous..."** commença Harry avant d'être coupé par son voisin.

**"Savons que vous enquêtés sur nous? Mais on sait tout monsieur Sherlock Homes..." **commença Ethan avant que Blaise ne le coupe

**"Bref Hermione devait venir vous dire d'arrêter votre enquête que la vérité vous sera révélée bientôt qu'elle faisait son possible pour ****ça****!"**

**"Ouais peut être mais quand elle est arrivée il y avait que moi, Potter venait de partir quelques minutes avant." **

**"Continu"** l'encouragea Harry en essayant de garder son calme.

**"Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait à me parler... qu'elle ne me faisait pas confiance mais qu'elle me laissait une chance de lui prouver le contraire pour toi."**

Drago désigna Blaise du doigt et celui-ci fit toucher du geste d'Hermione de laisser ses rancœurs de côté pour laisser une chance à son ami.

**"Bref avant de partir elle sait approcher de moi et m'a dit à l'oreille le plus sérieusement du monde que si je la décevais ou si je te décevais elle me ferait endurer les pires souffrances et que même toi ne pourrait me protéger face à elle..."**

**"Oh ça c'est vrai»** coupa de nouveau Ethan avec toujours son sourire qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure des paroles du blondinet.

**"Après elle s'est penchée, m'a embrassé, ma souhaitée bonne nuit et est parti. Mais le..."**

**"Souci c'est que tu as apprécié."** dit Harry qui malgré le peu d'affinité qui le liait à Drago, se doutait que s'il était aussi nerveux c'est que Hermione lui avait fait de l'effet.

**"Exactement Potter" **répondit-il en baissant de nouveau la tête face à ces trois paires d'yeux qui ne cessait de le regarder.

**"Dit lui que tu as apprécié, tu serais honnête et ce serait une preuve de confiance"**

Drago releva brusquement la tête face aux paroles que venait de dire le meilleur ami de la jeune femme.

**"Et j'ai beau ne pas t'apprécier... depuis une semaine maintenant je te tolère, et malgré ta marque et oui moi aussi je suis au courant... j'ai appris à travailler avec toi et je sais qu'en cas de pépins je pourrais s'en doute compter sur toi, donc va la voir et dit lui que ta apprécier ce baiser et voilà... de tout de façon c'était peut-être qu'un bisou de rien et vous en resterez là et si c'est le contraire vous ferez ce que vous voudrez.!"**

Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre à l'élu car lui aussi avait appris à le tolérer... tout comme lui il ne l'appréciait pas mais ce qu'il disait n'était pas bête peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire et en étant honnête avec elle il pourrait savoir ce qui lui avait pris et lui montrer qu'il avait changé.

**Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours…. En attendant BISOU BISOU**


	13. Chapter 13

**Je viens de le finir donc je le publie maintenant... j'ai vraiment aimée l'écrire alors j'espère que vous aimerez aussi BISOU BISOU PNolhan44**

_**Chapitre 13**_

Drago avait réfléchi toute la journée, à la façon d'aborder Hermione et de lui dire qu'il avait apprécié ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, mais voilà comment lui avouer était la grande question, lui dire à voix haute, lui écrire, l'attraper dans un couloir et l'embrasser fougueusement. Mais le problème dans toutes ses suppositions était que d'une la demoiselle n'était jamais seul, de deux lui écrire était vraiment ringard et de trois l'embarquer devant tout le monde pour l'embrasser étaient égal à sa mort par les mangemorts.

Cependant, ses doutes furent vite évaporés car il était en train d'effectuer ces dernières minutes de ronde quand la jeune fille passa en courant et seule à côté de lui sans le voir. D'abord surpris par cette attitude, il décida de la rattraper, il avait beau courir le plus vite possible, elle avait toujours de l'avance.

**"Granger attend!"** lui cria-t-il une fois dans le parc de l'école.

À ces cries la jeune fille se stoppa et fit demi-tour.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy?"** lui répondit elle en regardant sa montre.

S'arrêtant devant elle, il mit ses mains sur ses genoux et se pencha en avant pour reprendre son souffle.

**"Il faut que l'on parle toi et moi."**

**"Plus tard si tu veux! Là je n'ai pas le temps!"**

**"Bah tu vas être gentille et tu vas le prendre."**

Elle recommença son chemin vers le portail qui menait en dehors de l'école, surpris le jeune homme recommença à la poursuivre. Elle commença effectuer le geste de transplanage quand le jeune homme lui attrapa le bras, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire transplaner tous les deux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans une forêt des États Unis à environ 50 km du camp d'entrainement des demi-dieux. D'abord sous le choc d'avoir embarqué Malefoy dans son transplanage, Hermione lui toucha la joue pour finir par lui coller une baffe.

**"Mais tu es fou on s'accroche par aux gens quand il transplane et surtout quand on ne sait pas où ils vont!" **lui dit-elle en chuchotant

**"Je devais absolument te parler..." **

**"Tu aurais pu attendre mon retour, on aurait discuté quand je serais revenu!"**

**"C'est le seul mom..."**

Tout d'un coup des bruits de branchage que l'on écrase se firent entendre à une centaine de mètres de leur position. Tous deux regardèrent autour d'eux, soudain Hermione se retourna le visage grave vers le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

**"Cache toi dans les buissons derrière toi et n'en bouge sous aucun prétexte..." **lui ordonna-t-elle.

Le serpentard regarda le buisson que lui avait désigné la jeune femme. Il allait répliquer que c'était hors de question pour lui de s'abaisser à se cacher dans des buissons, que cela n'était pas digne de son rang mais l'expression qu'abordait le visage de la griffondor l'en dissuada.

**"Maintenant!"**

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et se mit à quatre pattes derrière ledit buisson où malgré les branchages et les feuilles, il avait une vue imprenable sur la jeune femme qu'il avait accompagnée dans la forêt.

Soudain le bruit récemment entendu par les deux adolescents se fit plus proche. Et moins de trente secondes après un groupe de cinq personnes apparaissaient à la droite de la jeune femme. Drago quant à ne lui les connaissait que trop bien.

**"Le sang de bourg a décidé de venir sauver la vie de l'un de ses amis! Et sans aide en plus!"** cria la voix de la seule femme qui accompagnait le groupe de nouveau venue.

**"Bellatrix! Comme c'est étonnant."** ria la voit de la rouge est or.

La mangemort face au parole de la jeune femme commença à se mettre en colère et sortis sa baguette, pendant que son interlocutrice faisait la même chose.

**" Où est Anton?" **

**"Tu parles de ce jeune homme?"** dit-elle en désignant un jeune homme amené par l'un de ses complices.

**"Relâcher le et je vous promets de vous épargner!"**

Le groupe rigola à gorge déployé devant la réplique de la jeune fille, pendant que le jeune homme toujours prisonnier avait les yeux remplis de peur.

Drago derrière son buisson ne comprenait pas ce que faisait Hermione, elle n'allait tout de même pas combattre cinq mangemorts toute seule. Décidant qu'il devait l'aider le jeune homme allait amorcer le mouvement de ce levé quand il remarqua la main de la jeune femme lui faire le signe de se calmer et de ne pas bouger.

**"Tu le veux vraiment?"**

**"Bien sûr, je ne suis pas là pour jouer à la poupée avec toi Bellatrix!"**

La femme n'aimant vraiment pas le ton que l'adolescente employait pour lui parler, elle lui lança un sort qui fut vite arrêté par Hermione.

**"Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir aussi facilement? Maintenant si tu ne veux pas souffrir comme ton ami."** dit la griffondor en montrant l'un des mangemorts qui tout d'un coup fut pris de douleur au ventre, aux bras, aux jambes pendant que des lacérations faisait leur apparition sur toute sa personne.

Les cris de l'homme emplissaient maintenant les tympans de toutes les personnes présentes, sous les yeux médusés de Drago toujours caché.

**"Rendez-moi Anton et partez avant que je ne change d'avis et que je vous tue tous en un claquement de doigt." **rajouta Hermione donc la voix était froide.

Le mangemort qui retenait prisonnier le jeune homme le relâcha, celui-ci courut jusqu'à Hermione qui gardait toujours un œil sur ses adversaires. Ouvrant les bras pour accueillir son ami, la jeune femme ressentie une immense douleur lui traverser l'abdomen, des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux et son regard se dirigea vers son ami qui avait maintenant un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

**"Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais prisonnier d'eux."** dit Anton en retirant son arme qu'il avait précédemment enfoncée dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

Hermione s'écroula au sol et regarda l'endroit où Drago était caché, elle lui fit comprendre par ce regard qu'il ne devait pas bouger sinon il mourait.

Drago de son côté était sous le choc, la rouge et or qu'il avait accompagné étaient étendus sur le sol, sa chemise se remplissait de plus en plus de sang au fur et à mesure que les seconde s'écroulait et elle ne voulait pas qu'il intervienne. Cependant, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la scène qui se déroulait devant ces yeux.

"**Toi et tes amis, vous nous avez pourri la vie depuis votre arrivés parmi nous... donc certains d'entre nous, nous sommes alliés au seigneur des ténèbres pour vous éradiquer!"** chuchota Anton à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui maintenant était sous lui, il lui redonna un coup de Sai de nouveau dans l'abdomen ce qui fit cracher du sang à la griffondor.

**"Comme sa je vais règnier sur notre monde et eux sur le leur." **Rajouta-t-il en retirant son arme.

**"Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont vous laisser en vie après la bataille?" **demanda Hermione avec le peu de force qu'elle avait pour parler.

Le jeune homme qui était précédemment sous elle se releva et fit face aux mangermorts pour finir par se placer près d'eux.

**"Tu sais mione, ils veulent tuer ton ami Harry et nous..."**

Une douzaine de demi-dieux firent leur apparition dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme toujours à terre

**"Nous voulons vous tuer... une pierre deux coups et si comme tu dis ils ne nous laisseront pas en vie, je te prouverais le contraire."** il fit un geste de la main et une jeune adolescente que Hermione avait déjà vue, celle ci s'approcha de l'un des mangemorts et lui coupa la tête.

**"Alors nous les tueront **«dit-il simplement.

**"Mais nous avons un marché! N'est-ce pas Bella?"** demanda le jeune homme

**"Bien sûr jeune Anton, toi et tes amis auront la vie sauve et chacun retournera dans son monde à la fin de la bataille, le maître vous là promis."**

À ses paroles Hermione rigola.

**"Et tu leur fais confiance... tu...vous faites pitié." **Dit-elle avant de faire un geste de la main dans le vide.

À peine quelques secondes après, Ethan, Blaise, Annabelle, Jules et Loris débarquaient dans la forêt baguette et armes à la main et commençaient à se battre face aux mangemorts et demi-dieux présent.

Drago voyant une chance de sauver Hermione sortit de sa cachette et lui enserra la taille et transplana sous les yeux des combattants qui s'acharnaient les uns sur les autres.

Arriver devant le portail de l'école, Drago l'ouvrit avec Hermione dans les bras, afin que tous deux soient en sécurité sous les protections installer autour de l'école. Voyant que la jeune femme avait les yeux fermés et ne semblait pas éveiller, le jeune homme la déposa à terre et entreprit de la réveiller.

**"Granger! Granger! Hermione, il faut que tu restes éveillée!"** lui dit-il en lui donnant de légère tape sur le visage

À l'évocation de son prénom la jeune fille émergea.

**"Va chercher Blaise ou l'un des autres dans l'appartement."**

**"Non ils sont tous dans cette forêt en train de se battre."**

**"Illusion»** dit Hermione d'une voix étouffée.

**"Quoi?"**

**"Illusion, va chercher...pour soin"** répondit Hermione avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour parler.

**"Tu veux qu'ils te soigne, je vais le faire ne t'inquiète pas!"** lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue et en sortant sa baguette de son autre main.

**"Impossible, vasy Maintenant**" réussi à dire la jeune Femme avant de perdre conscience pour la seconde fois.

Drago se leva donc et courut le plus vite possible dans la direction de l'appartement de la jeune fille. Il arpentait couloir sur couloir jusqu'à arriver à destination. Devant le tableau, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, il se mit donc à tambouriner comme un fou à la porte jusqu'à ce que Loris ouvre la porte le visage ensommeiller.

**"Dray qu'est-ce que tus fous là?"**

**"Hermione... Blesser... Parc... Maintenant." **réussit il à articuler devant un Loris stupéfait.

Le jeune homme se mit donc à crier "Code bleu" dans tout l'appartement en attrapant une veste au passage pendant que le reste des habitants de l'appartement sortait en courant de leur chambre.

**"Qui?"** demanda Blaise au jeune homme qui courait devant lui.

**"Mia!"**

Entendant le nom de leur ami, les autres accélèrent le pas. Ethan étant plus rapide demanda une fois à la hauteur de son frère.

**"Où?"**

**"Parc"**

Après avoir entendu la réponse le jeune homme disparut au pas de course sous le regard des autres qui malgré leur vitesse et l'adrénaline ne purent le rattraper.

Drago quant à lui les suivait mais n'arrivait pas à les rattraper mais surtout ne comprenait pas comment Ethan pouvait avoir disparu en moins de deux secondes de son champ de vison, alors que les autres ne semblaient pas étonnés.

Arrivés à destination les cinq adolescents retrouvèrent leur ami penché sur le corps de la jeune femme toujours évanouie à mène le sol. Une lumière blanche s'évadait des mains d'Ethan et entourait à présent l'abdomen d'Hermione.

**"Il me faut plus d'aide, elle a de multiples blessures!"** cria-t-il aux autres.

Loris se précipita au côté de son frère et posa ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune fille, la lumière qui surgit de ses extrémités se mêla à celle de son frère.

Hermione sous leur main fut prise de convulsions, ce qui ne semblait pas inquiéter les membres de sa ligue alors que Drago lui blêmissait à la vue de ce spectacle. Cependant, son attention fut vite détournée par son ami qui lui prit le bras et l'emmena à quelques pas du groupe.

**"Que s'est-il passé Dray?"** lui demanda le métisse d'une voix tremblante.

Drago dévia de nouveau son regard sur la jeune fille et expliqua à Blaise le déroulement de la soirée en commençant par la course à travers les couloirs jusqu'à son retour ici avec Hermione dans les bras.

**"Est-ce que tu es sur de ce que tu racontes?" **

**"Bien sûr j'ai tout vu mais je n'ai pas entendu ce que ce mec lui a dit quand il était penché sur elle! Blaise tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir****?"**

Blaise retourna son attention vers ses amis qui s'acharnaient toujours à guérir Hermione.

**"C'est une battante... Elle va s'en sortir... Merci de l'avoir sauvé de leurs griffes!" **lui répondue le jeune homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione se releva assise d'un coup, comme si rien ne c'était passé et fit face à ses amis qui avaient malgré leur inquiétude, une joie immense sur leur visage.

Hermione regarda tout particulièrement les deux garçons qui lui avaient sauvé la vie quelques secondes auparavant et leur dit merci en les prenant dans ses bras. Elle se remit debout et fit face au groupe.

**"La réunion pour leur expliquer ne peut plus attendre... nous avons de nouveaux ennemis à combattre en plus de Voldemort et ses adeptes...Anton à réunir un groupe pour nous détruire et prendre le pouvoir." **

**"Quoi?... Je t'avais dit que je le sentais pas ce type!"** affirma Blaise avec colère.

**"Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu nous as pas prévenus avant de partir seule à sa rencontre?" **demanda Jules.

**" J'ai reçu un Iris de détresse d'Anton, il me disait qu'il avait été capturé par les mangemorts à environ 50 km du camp, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'y suis allé. Désolé, je n'ai pas pensé que c'était un piège."** répondit Hermione la tête basse.

Puis elle retourna son attention vers le blond, s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ces bras.

**"Merci de m'avoir sauvé Drago... J'ai maintenant une dette envers toi" **

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et rajouta

**"Bellatrix et les mangemorts ont sûrement dû te reconnaitre, enfin si ils t'ont vu, en tout cas je serais maintenant là pour te protéger... Suis-nous maintenant tu ne peux plus rester seul dans ton dortoir, il y a là-bas surement d'autres jeunes mangemorts qui risquent de savoir d'une minute à l'autre ta trahison à leur cause."**

Lui, entama donc le chemin en leur compagnie jusqu'à leur appartement. Mais sur le chemin Drago s'arrêta.

**"Ma mère est maintenant en danger alors... J'ai déclenché l'arrêt de mort de ma mère..." **dit-il d'une voix éteinte en s'adossant au mur le plus proche.

Hermione le voyant désemparé s'approcha de lui, et prit ses mains dans les siennes et l'obligea à relever les yeux dans sa direction.

**"Je me charge avec Loris et Blaise de la mettre en sécurité attend nous dans l'appartement avec les autres on reviendra dans une heure maximum!" **

Elle se releva sous les yeux stupéfaits du jeune Malefoy, et reprit le chemin de la sortie avec les deux jeunes hommes sur les talons.

Jules de son côté s'approcha de Drago toujours à terre et l'aida à ce relevé.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont la sortir de ton manoir en moins de deux et ta mère sera sauvée... Ai confiance en eux comme nous, nous avons confiance en eux!"**

Une fois dans l'appartement, tous s'assirent sur les sofas et attendirent dans un silence religieux le retour des trois autres.

L'heure avait passé mais aucun des trois n'était de retour, Ethan essayait tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère qui était devenue pesante.

Après trois heures d'attente tous était maintenant angoissés, Drago faisait les cent pas, Ethan demandait toutes les minutes depuis quand ils attendaient et quant au couple il s'affairait dans la cuisine, ce qui bizarrement les aidait à se calmer.

Soudain après plus de quatre heures d'absence le tableau de l'entrée pivota et laissa entrer les trois jeunes, mais Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas présent.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas, ta mère est en sécurité."** lui dit son ami

Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement, sa mère était toujours en vie et en sécurité.

**"Pourquoi vous avez été si long****?... Tu avais dit une heure Mia... pas quatre!"** cria Ethan pour faire montrer l'angoisse qu'ils avaient tous éprouvée.

**"Désolé on sait fait repérer à la sortie du manoir, on a dû transplaner une bonne vingtaine de fois avant de pouvoir mettre la mère de Drago en sécurité."** Répondue Blaise plus qu'épuisé après cette soirée.

**"Que s'est-il passé?»** demanda Annabelle en sortant de la cuisine avec du café et des petits gâteaux pourtour le monde.

Hermione regarda Drago.

**" Mme Malefoy à crier en voyant Loris qui avait l'apparence de Greyback, elle a pensé qu'il était là pour lui faire du mal ou autre chose mais elle a été rassurée en voyant Blaise et moi... Cependant ont ne savait pas que Greyback était dans le manoir et on est tombé sur lui au moment de transplaner, il a donné l'alerte et on a dû transplaner jusqu'à être sûr que l'on n'était pas suivi. Ont à ensuite emmener ta maman dans un lieu plus que sûr. Et nous revoilà."**

**"Donc ils savent que c'est vous qui l'avez emmené ?"**

**"Non, personne n'a pu voir ta mère, Hermione ou encore moi seulement Loris sous l'apparence de Greyback." **

**"Comment?"** demanda Drago perplexe face à la réponse de son ami

**"Bientôt Dray là on va tous aller se coucher! Ah et j'oubliais on a envoyé un appel à Chiron pour que l'on puisse tout vous révélez. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre sa réponse quant à sa venue."**Drago les regardant tous se dirigé dans le couloir pour accéder à leur chambre, pendant que lui s'allongeait sur le sofa.

Hermione le voyant faire fit signe à ses amis de continuer leur chemin et retourna près du jeune homme.

**"Tu ne vas pas rester sur le sofa, monte le haut et vas dans la chambre de Jules, lui va être plus que ravit de dormir avec Annabelle."** lui dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se leva et lui tendit la main qu'il prit avec bonheur et l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre que du jeune homme, qui avait déjà été vidé par son propriétaire.

L'un en face de l'autre, aucun ne bougeait, Hermione prit l'initiative de parler pour détendre cette situation plus qu'étrange.

**"Encore merci Malefoy!" **

**"On retourne au nom de famille?"** dit-il avec un sourire moqueur, ce qui fit sourire à son tour la demoiselle.

**"Alors... encore merci Drago."**

Elle se retourna mais le jeune homme la rattrapa par le poignet et l'embrassa tout d'abord chastement mais voyant que la jeune femme participait à ce baiser, celui-ci devient plus fougueux.

Ce détachant de l'emprise du baiser qui la consumait, Hermione regarda Drago et lui dit.

**"Pourquoi ce baiser?" **

**"J'aurais pu te poser la question hier. Justement c'est de ça que je voulais te parler ce soir, te dire que je l'avais apprécié... enfin moins que celui que l'on vient d'échanger!"**

La jeune femme rougit et lui redonna un autre baiser avant de se détacher de nouveau.

**"Moi aussi j'ai apprécié... Bonne nuit Drago."**

Sur ce baiser, elle se retourna et entra dans sa chambre, laissant le jeune homme seul dans le couloir.


	14. Chapter 14

_******coucou à tous... voici le chapitre 14 je viens de le finir j'espère que sa vous plaira... plus que deux chapitres avant la fin snifff**_

_**Merci à et aileensmithx pour vos commentaire et à val1793 pour m'avoir mis en favoris et suivis**_

_**BISOU BISOU Pnolhan44**_

_**Chapitre XIV**_

Quelques heures plus tard, comme à leurs habitudes, les six adolescents qui partageaient cet appartement, se levaient afin de se rendre à leur entrainement.

Cependant, ils faisaient moins de bruits qu'a l'accoutumé car Drago, qui avait passé la nuit ici, dormait encore à point fermé et ils ne voulaient surtout pas le réveiller. Une fois sortis de leur antre, ils se dirigèrent comme tous les matins dans le parc pour leur jogging quotidien mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que le jeune blond qu'ils s'hébergeaient c'était réveiller en entendant le tableau de l'entrée s'ouvrir.

Pris de curiosité, il se leva afin de vérifié qui pouvait bien pénétrer à cette heure aussi matinal dans un appartement gardé par un mot de passe que même lui n'avait pas réussi à entendre à son entrée ici.

Munit de sa baguette, il sortit donc dans le salon et constata avec stupeur que personne ni était... après avoir fait le tour des pièces commune sans plus de succès, il en vain à la conclusion que cela devait être un des habitant de l'appartement qui avait dû sortir prendre l'air une fois debout.

Drago retourna donc dans la chambre qui avait été mis à sa disposition mais n'arrivant pas à se rendormir, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin d'attendre le lever de soleil, l'une des seules choses qu'il aimait faire quand il était dans le manoir familiale.

Néanmoins, quelques minutes après le début de sa contemplation, son regard dévia vers des ombres près du lac, en y regardant avec plus d'attention et grâce à l'éclairage de la lune, le jeune Malefoy put constater que les ombres étaient en fait des silhouettes et que celle-ci était au nombre de six.

Arrivant enfin à faire le possible lien entre le bruit du tableau et les six silhouettes dans le parc, Drago sorti de sa chambre et ouvrit sans ménagement la chambre en face de la sienne... personne... il se dirigea ensuite vers les autres chambre et les ouvrit les une après les autres et put enfin se rendre compte que sa possible supposition était bel et bien une constatation.

Comme précédemment, il retourna près de sa fenêtre et cette fois l'ouvrit, malgré la distance qui s'éparait le groupe et le jeune homme, celui -ci arrivait à les entendre rigoler. Il resta bien une demi-heure debout devant cette fenêtre et les regardaient avec attention, il était impressionné par leur rapidité, leur souplesse, leur endurance, mais il le fut encore plus quand moins de dix minutes plus tard, les six silhouettes commencèrent à faire des sauts dans tous les sens.

Drago était béha devant ce magnifique spectacle, bien sûr il avait bien vu que Blaise et Hermione avaient l'aire plus athlétique qu'il y a un an mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'ils étaient capable de prouesse de ce genre. Mais bien vite leur entrainement se fini et il les vit se dirigé vers l'entrée du château.

Après avoir vite enfilé une chemise sur son torse musclé par le quiddich, il sortit en trombe de l'appartement pour pouvoir les trouver dans les escaliers mais voilà il ne rencontra personne jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la salle sur demande ou un jeune homme brun avait l'air de l'attendre adossé contre le mur.

**"Bonjours Drago, bien dormi?"**

**"Lu', euh oui merci et toi Ethan?"**

**"Très bien mais dit moi pourquoi n'est tu pas dans l'appart?"**

**"Et toi?"**

**"Moi... je prenais l'air mais surtout je ne suis pas en danger seule dans les couloirs!"**

**"Moi non plus!"**

**"C'est sur tu n'es pas celui qui à sauver la meilleur amie du survivant... et qui doit surement être recherché par les trois quart de sa maison pour trahison!"**

Drago grimassa à cette pensé

**"On en sait rien on ne m'a peut-être pas reconnu !"**

**"Peut-être..."**

Ethan se décolla enfin de son mur et s'avança vers le jeune blond en face de lui et lui dit.

**"J'espère vraiment qu'ils ne ton pas vu... maintenant je vais te ramener à l'appart on ne sait jamais!"**

Il lui prit donc le bras et amorça le début du trajet jusqu'à ce que Drago se dégage de la poigne de son nouvel ami.

**"Ou sont les autres?"**

**"A l'appart, ils dorment..."**

**"Mais bien sûr et ces pas vous que je vous ai vu courir et faire des sauts incroyable dans le parc!"** coupa Drago.

A ces paroles Ethan sourit.

**"C'est pas bien d'observer les gens à travers la fenêtre de ta chambre Dray!"**

**"Comment sais-tu que c'était la fenêtre de la chambre?"**

**"Je le sais c'est tout et pour répondre à ta question... les autres commence la suite de notre entrainement pendant que nous discutons."**

Dans la tête du jeune homme les paroles du brun tournais... il savait de quel fenêtre ils les avaient observé, ils faisaient la suite de leur entrainement...

**"Tu veux y assisté?"**

Les paroles d'Ethan avaient surpris Drago dans sa réflexion. Le blond hocha la tête positivement.

**"Mais tu ne diras rien à ce que tu vas voir, personne ne veux être dérangé pendant ce temps appartis à la pratique"**

**"Quelle pratique?"**

**"J'ai dit que je ne voulais rien entendre que ce soit maintenant, pendant ou après? On ait d'accord?"**

Drago voyant que Ethan était des plus sérieux acquiesça de nouveau de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que tout ce qu'il avait dit était rentré dans son crâne.

Le brun fit donc demi-tour pour se retrouver devant le mur ou il était adossé précédemment, il entama ensuite trois aller-retour et enfin la porte de la salle sur demande apparut. Ethan fut le premier à rentrer suivi de Drago et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia, les cinq autres adolescents était dispersé un peu partout dans la salle.

Sans demander son avis au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, Ethan se dirigea vers une armoire et sortit sa lance et commença à s'entrainé au maniement de cette arme. Blaise de son côté combattait face à Jules au corps à corps. Hermione et Loris eut qui étaient à l'opposé des deux jeunes hommes avait entamé un combat avec leurs armes soit les Shuang gou et la hache à deux têtes quand à Annabelle elle lançait des sorts contre des mannequins qui avait une allure des plus vivantes.

Drago les observaient tous et put constater que quand ils s'entrainaient comme lui avait dit Ethan, ils ne faisaient pas mine. Il voyait bien que dans le combat qui opposait Blaise à Jules les attaques n'étaient pas dupes mais belle et bien réel, chacun d'eux avait maintenant les traces de la hargne que pouvait mettre l'un comme l'autre dans les coups qu'ils se portaient.

Ensuite son regard dévia vers les autres combattant, Hermione et Loris avaient eux aussi une extrême précision dans leur attaques, il pouvait voir des étincelles sortir quand leur arme s'entrechoquait, lui qui n'avait jamais vu de combat entre deux opposant armé d'autre chose que de baguette était impressionné devant ce spectacle plus que fascinant.

Cependant, un moment il failli se levé car la demoiselle qu'il avait embrassé quelques heures plus tôt venait de se prendre un coup de hache dans le bras gauche, le sang s'étalait le long de son avant-bras et coulait goutte par goutte sur le sol de la salle d'entrainement et cela lui avait donné un coup dans le cœur de la voir blesser. Mais il se ravisa vite d'aller l'aider car malgré son bras toucher, elle retournait à l'attaque de son assaillant et le blessa aussi au même bras et lui dit le sourire aux lèvres.

**"Maintenant on est à égalité mon grand!"**

Après pas loin d'une heure d'observation une sorte d'alarme retentis dans toute la pièce et chacun s'arrêta, la fin de l'entrainement était fini pour aujourd'hui.

Il fallut cependant quelques minutes pour tous les belligérants pour se rendre compte de la présence de Drago.

**"Que fait-il là?" **demanda Hermione à l'intention d'Ethan

**"Je lui ai proposé d'assisté à l'entrainement!"** répondu simplement l'intéressé

**"Et sa ta plu?" **demanda Blaise en prenant son ami par les épaules.

**"Wouahhh... c'était comment dire****…**** impressionnant!" **

**"Je sais c'est toujours comme sa quand on regarde la première fois après sa devient banale."**

Le blond lui ne s'avait pas comment sont ami pouvait sire une tel chose. Banal, ne serait jamais utilisé en regardant ce genre de spectacle que ce soit une, deux, trois ou même cent fois cela serait toujours impressionnant pour lui ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Après c'être chacun muni d'une serviette autour du cou pour éponger un peu la transpiration qui émanait d'eux, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortis et montèrent rapidement les escaliers vers leur appartement afin d'effacé les traces que cette entrainement avait laissé sur leur peau.

Hermione étant la dernière à sortir ne vit pas une main l'empoigné, prête à mettre une droite à son agresseur, elle fut surprise de constaté que celui-ci était un beau blond.

**"Tu vas bien?" **lui demanda-t-il en regardant son bras qui avait été touché par la hache de son ami, la jeune fille à ses paroles sourit et regarda à son tour sa blessure.

**"Oui, je vais bien, t'inquiéterais tu pour moi Drago?"**

Le jeune homme à cette réponse se fit boudeur et commença à son tour le chemin vers la salle commune de ces amis. Mais il fut vite rattraper dans les escaliers par la griffondor qui se positionna devant lui et lui prit son visage en coupe pour lui donner le meilleur baissé qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de toute sa vie, ce qui provoqua pour chacun d'entre eux une drôle de sensation dans leur bas-ventre.

**"Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi!"**

Le jeune homme retrouva son sourire et la ré embrassa passionnément, le baisé eut le même effet que précédemment sur les deux adolescents qui sentaient de plus en plus cette sensations agréable s'aventurer en eux.

Drago accentua leur baisé en s'emparant fermement des hanches de la jeune femme qui finit néanmoins par ce dégager de sa prise quelques secondes plus tard.

**"Ont devraient y aller avant que les autres se pose des questions."**

**"Tu as raison" **lui répondit-il simplement.

Elle prit fermement possession de sa main et l'entraina à sa suite, lui faisant comprendre par ce geste que malgré le faite qu'elle voulait que ce qui se passe entre eux reste secret, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le lâché.

Le jeune homme fasse à cette acte fut surpris mais la comprenait bien et était heureux de savoir que la jeune femme pensait la même chose que lui face à cette drôle de relation qui prenait forme entre eux.

Arrivé devant le tableau Hermione ce retourna vers le garçon et lui fit signe de se taire, l'embrassa une dernière fois et tous deux rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Personnes, n'avaient l'aire de c'être aperçu de leur absence donc chacun des deux nouveaux arrivant parti dans sa chambre pour aller récupéré ces affaire afin de se préparer pour cette journée.

Une fois dans sa chambre Hermione constata que son Iris scintillait et cela voulait dire qu'une chose elle avait un message du monde des demi-dieux.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Voici le chapitre 15, bientot la fin, plus qu'un chapitre...**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... merci pour vos commentaires certaine reponses aux questions dans ce chapitre. **_

_**BISOU BISOU Pnolhan**_

_**Chapitre 15**_

Une fois préparer Hermione retrouva ses amis afin d'assister au petit déjeuner dans la grande salle avec eux.

Arriver à destination le groupe pris place avec les autres griffondors.

Hermione en profita pour leur faire part du message qu'elle avait reçu ce matin même.

**« J'ai reçu un message spéciale ce matin… L'explication que vous attendez tous depuis le début de l'année vous sera dit dans trois nuits à notre appartement. »**

A cette annonce tous les jeunes de la table relevèrent la tête.

**« Sérieux mione dans trois jours ? » **demanda le métisse à côté d'elle.

**« Oui, Chiron vient dans trois jours pour cela… »**

Malheureusement, Hermione ne put pas donner plus d'explication car elle fut interrompu dans sa phrase part Pansy.

**« Bonjour Ethan ! Bonjour Dray, dis-moi tu n'es pas rentré hier soir à la salle commune ?** » Demanda la jeune fille à Drago.

Le blond releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux

**« Désolé Pans, j'ai passé la nuit dans la salle commune de Blaise… on voulait rattraper le temps si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »**

**« Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas Dray… a oui tu as reçu sa ce matin, je me suis dit que tu voulais l'avoir. »** lui répondu elle , en lui tendant une lettre avec l'emblème des Malefoy avant de retourner à la table des serpentards avec le sourire après avoir reçu un clin d'œil du plus vieux des Salvaki.

Drago, récupéra la lettre avec une certaine apréhention, mais l'ouvrit comme même. A la lecture de la lettre le jeune Malefoy était de plus en plus abasourdis.

**« Alors que dit la lettre ? »** chuchota Blaise à son oreille

**« Mon père me fait part de la disparition de ma mère… il pense qu'elle a été enlevé… et il me fait part que le seigneur des ténèbres me confit une nouvelle mission ! »**

**« Rien à propos d'hier ? »**

**« Non ! Et personne n'a l'aire d'être au courant cher les serpentards ! »** Dit le blond en donnant un regard en biais à la table des vert et argent.

Blaise releva le regard vers un des membres de la ligue des sorciers qui lui confirma que personnes cher les serpents n'était au courant de la trahison du jeune Malefoy.

**« Oui tu as raison personne n'est au courant, tu dois être rassuré… »**

**« Oui et non… »** Répondu Drago en regardant Hermione.

Apres le petit déjeuné chacun des adolescents se rendis à leur classe respective, Histoire de la magie pour les Serpentards et Transfiguration pour les griffondors. Néanmoins, deux heures plus tard, en sortant de la classe Hermione senti une main l'attraper et l'enfermer dans un placard à balais, avant qu'elle ne puisse voir son agresseur , des lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et grâce à ce baiser elle put directement reconnaitre Drago.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** demanda Hermione une fois dégager de leur baiser enflammer.

**« Tu me manquais… J'avais besoin de t'embrasser »** lui répondit le jeune homme avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Face à ce baiser et à ses paroles Hermione participa avec plus d'optimisme à cette échange, leurs lèvres et leurs langues s'entrechoquait pour savoir qui d'elle ou Drago prendrait le contrôle sur l'autre. Une fois à bout de souffles les deux se séparèrent à afin de réguler leur respiration mais bien vite Hermione fondu de nouveau sur la bouche de Drago et la demoiselle se fit plus entreprenante en enlevant sa robe d'école et en retirant aussi celle de son partenaire. Drago tout d'abord surpris par son geste fut bien vite enthousiaste et aprécis bien vite le faite que la jeune femme dans ces bras commença à retirer la chemise de son pantalon afin de pouvoir le toucher.

Prenant cela pour une invitation, Drago commença à déboutonner la chemise d'Hermione en déviant son baiser à son cou afin de le sucer, le mordre. La griffondor appréciant ce geste gémis en arquant le dos et la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Une fois la chemise de sa partenaire déboutonner Drago relava la tête afin de la contempler dans un magnifique soutien-gorge en sois noir.

Hermione de son côté sentais le désir l'envahir, elle n'était plus vierge depuis Victor Krum mais n'avait pas connu d'homme depuis lui et Drago la fessait sentir femme et c'est ce qu'elle aimait en plus de ces papillons dans son ventre qui ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque baiser partager. Ces mains une fois sur le corps de son amant se faisaient impatientes et cette chemise était le seule obstacle pour sentir son torse pleinement. Elle commença donc à déboutonner à son tour les boutons de sa chemise, tout en continuant à caresser sa peau tu bous de ces doigts. Une fois la chemise ayant retrouvé la sienne sur le sol Hermione commença à l'aide de sa langue à tracer son chemin vers son torse, ce qui fit grogner et frissonner le jeune Malefoy.

Malheureusement ce moment fut vite interrompu par un coup à la porte qui les fit sursauter tous les deux. Ils remirent donc aussi vite leur vêtements qu'ils étaient tombé. Les coups à la porte ce faisait de plus en plus impatient donc une fois prêt Drago amorça sa sortie du placard mais avant il embrassa Hermione une dernière fois.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ethan était là tout souriant.

**« Je vous ai pas interrompu j'espère ? »** demanda-t-il d'un air taquin.

**« Non, Ethan… Je discutais avec Drago concernant sa protection face aux autres serpentards ! »** Répondu Hermione.

**« Ah je vois ! Et est-ce que Drago ta dit que il n'était pas en danger car personne dans sa maison n'est au courant concernant la bruit dernière ! »** Rétorqua Ethan de plus en plus souriant face Hermione et Drago qui avait la bouche ouverte.

**« Euh… oui bien sûr qu'il me la dit mais comme on sait jamais, je me suis dit qu'il fallait comme même quelqu'un qui devrait l'accompagner l'or de ces ronde et je me disais… que tu étais la personne parfaite Ethan ! »** s'exclama la jeune femme

Drago de son côté ne disait rien mais assistait à cette échange, il voyait bien que Ethan savait bien que il ne discutait pas dans ce placard et ce demandait si durant l'année qu'il avait passé ensemble Ethan et Hermione n'avait pas eu une relation ensemble. Mais bien vite il enleva cette idée de sa tête car Ethan ce comportais plus comme un frère face à la jeune femme que un amant jaloux.

Une fois la discussion avec Ethan terminer Hermione partis en disant qu'elle était en retard en Botanique à cause de lui mais sur le chemin vers les escaliers elle entendit Ethan crier.

« La prochaine fois soit plus discrète sur les gémissements tu sais que j'ai l'oreille très fine. » il termina en éclatant de rire.

Une fois la nuit tomber chacun était dans son lit, Drago avait retrouvé sa chambre dans les cachots même si il serait bien resté dans l'appartement de la ligue mais il s'avait très bien que comme il n'avait pas été vu la nuit précédant cela deviendrais suspect aux yeux des serpentards si il ne revenait pas à sa chambre. Une heure après être endormis, Drago fut réveiller par Blaise, tout d'abord il crut que son ami voulais lui parler de ce que Ethan avait vu ce matin mais bien vite Blaise lui chuchota de s'habiller et de venir à l'appartement car leur de l'explication avait été avancé à ce soir.

De leur côté Loris qui avait pris la forme du professeur Mc Gonagale et Ethan avaient été réveillé Harry, Ron ainsi que Ginny et Neville car ces deux la méritait de participer à l'échange de ce soir. Tout d'abord surpris par leur professeur dans le dortoir des garçons Ethan leur expliqua que Loris avait pris sa forme au cas où ils rencontreraient quelqu'un dans les couloirs.

Une fois tous réunit dans l'appartement, un grand calme régnais, même si Ron était très énervé par la présence du serpentard blond, les autres réussirent à le calmer en lui expliquant qu'il lui devait une explication autant cas lui. D'abord boudeur Ron se calma vite une fois qu'Annabelle fut de retour de la cuisine avec le thé et un gros encas pour chacun d'eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard un énorme brouillard fit son apparition dans le salon Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Drago se relevèrent de leur place respective et brandirent leur baguette face à cette mystérieuse apparition mais que fut leur choque quand ils virent un centaure devant eux qui avait plus l'aire d'un humain que les centaures de la foret interdite.

**« Bonsoir Chiron… »** Dit Hermione afin de calmer les cinq jeunes qui brandissaient encore leur baguette face à son mentor.

**« Bonsoir Hermione, désolé d'avancer le rendez-vous mais on ne peut plus attendre, les combat font rage cher nous. »**

Chiron fit aussi un signe de tête à ses autres élèves afin de les saluer avant de se détourner vers les cinq adolescents qui ne le connaissaient pas encore.

**« Bonsoir à vous, je suis Chiron, leur mentor … mais prenez place sur le sofa cela sera plus confortable pour la suite des évènement. »** leur dit-il en leur montrant de la main les places ou ils étaient placer il n'Ya pas cinq minute.

Les griffondor et le serpentard prirent donc place en attendant avec impatience l'explication qu'ils attendaient depuis déjà un bon bout de temps.

« Par où commencer… Je suis comme vous le voyez un centaure mais vous avez sans toute remarquer que je suis assez différent des centaures du royaume magique… ce qui ai tout à fait normal car je suis un centaure du royaume des dieux. » S'exprima Chiron face à ces cinq jeune qui avait maintenant la bouche grand ouverte et les yeux qui pourrai sortir de leur orbite.

« Ce qui veux dire que… »Commença Harry avant d'être coupé par Jules qui prenais pour la première fois la parole depuis le début de la soirée.

« Nous sommes tout six des demi-dieux et des sorciers… »

« Mais c'est impossible » cria Ron

« En fait si Ron, nous sommes tous les six des demi-dieux ainsi que des sorciers et depuis un an nous suivons une formation pour accentuer nos pouvoir céleste ainsi que sorciers… que je vous disais que nous avions été choisi je ne vous racontais pas des bêtises nous sommes tous les six liés car nous sommes les seules dans le monde à être à la fois sorcier et demi-dieu. »

Apres l'explication d'Hermione la salle était dans un silence mortel.

« Si ce que tu dis es vrai comment ça ce fait que vous n'avez pas été revendiqué avant… d'après les recherche que j'ai fait avec Potter les demis dieux sont revendiqué à l'âge de 11 ans quand ils reçoivent la bénédiction de leur parent dieu ou déesse. » dit Drago d'un ton calme

« J'imagine que vous êtes le jeune Malefoy ? » demanda Chiron, Drago acquiesça « Blaise m'a beaucoup parlé de vous… cependant ce que vous dite ai tout à fait vrai… d'habitude les demi-dieux sont revendiqué plus tôt par cette bénédiction mais pour Blaise, Ethan, Jules, Loris, Annabelle et Hermione cela a été plus difficile car leur parent dieu ou déesse comme vous le dit si bien ont voulu que leur capacité magique soit exploité en priorité. »

« Mais pourquoi être revendiqué il y a un ? Ce que vous dite n'a aucun sens ! »

« Mais justement Mr Potter si ils été revendiqué il y a un an c'est pour vous … pour vous aider face à Voldemort et aussi pour d'autre chose bien sûr mais commençons par le commencement… »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Harry nous sommes là car tu as besoin de nous dans cette lutte… nous sommes comment dire… » Commença la griffondor.

« Ton arme secrète…. Enfin plus si secrète que sa vue qu'ils savent qu'on existe mais secrète comme même. » Termina Ethan avec un clin d'œil au brun

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ! »

**«Il y a un an moi et Hermione avons été comment dire attiré dans la foret interdite et la bas nous avons rencontré Ronan le centaure du foret interdite, il nous à amener à Chiron qui dirige un camp d'entrainement pour demi-dieux… la bas nous avons rencontré Anna, Jules, Loris et Ethan… »**

**« Chiron nous à expliquer notre nature de demi-dieux et nous à parler de la prophétie pour toi et Voldemort…Mis à part Hermione personne n'avait vraiment pris part à cette guerre… » **Continua Jules

**« Nous sommes restées six mois dans ce camps pour apprivoiser des techniques de combat et la maitrise de nos pouvoir célestes… durant ces six mois nous avons été mis à l'épreuve face à des créatures mythologique… ensuite nous avons déménager en dehors du camps afin de nous concentrer sur nos pouvoir de sorciers tout en continuant notre entrainement céleste… Harry regarde-moi… si nous avons endurer tout ça tous les six ces pour toi et tous les sorciers qui veulent être libre face aux actions de Voldemort…. Bien sûr nous avons trouvé une partis de nous-même dans cette aventure Mais on a fait sa pour toi pour que tu puisses vaincre Voldemort et mettre fin à la terreur. » **Termina Hermione en tenant la main de son ami qui la regardait avec reconnaissance dans les yeux pour les sacrifices qu'elle et les autres avaient fait pour lui.

Le silence étend retomber dans la pièce, Chiron trouva que c'était le bon moment pour une explication un peu plus approfondit sur les origines des six demi-dieux.

**« Je pense qu'il est temps que chacun d'entre vous se présente réellement et explique les capacité que vous avez développé durant cette année. »**

**« Je suis avec mon frère de Durmstrang et nous sommes les fils de Hadès, dieux des enfers… d'où serpentard pour Loris bref… Loris peux grâce à ces pouvoir céleste …contrôlé les éléments dur comme la pierre roche et a la capacité de passer à travers tous les objets et élément solide comme les murs ou les être humain et il peut grâce à ces pouvoirs sorciers … prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel individu humain ou animal. Quant à moi je peux assommer, bousculer ou tuer en évacuant une petite partie de la magie dont je suis constitué voici mon pouvoir magique… mon pouvoir céleste est plus restreint en gros j'ai la capacité vampirique sans être un vampire j'ai donc la vitesse, force, odorat et je lis dans les pensées. » **Termina Ethan sous le regard incrédule des autres.

**« Quant à moi je suis de Beauxbâtons, je suis la fille d'Arès le Dieu du Combat, je contrôle les éléments de mère nature comme la terre, les arbres. Mon pouvoir sorciers est que je peux déplacer des objets ou personne à la seul force de sa penser. » **Annabelle termina sont explication en envoyant une pomme qui était sur la table du salon à travers la pièce.

**« Je suis moi aussi de Beauxbâtons, je suis le fils de Héraïstos Dieu du feu, je peux donc comme vous devez vous en douter contrôler à distance l'élément du feu et le faire surgir de mes mains. »** comme sa copine il fit une démonstration de son pouvoir **« Concernant mon pouvoir sorcier je peux contrôler l'esprit d'un humain ou créature à distance. »**

**« Je suis le fils de Poséidon ; Dieu de la Mer, ma capacité céleste est le contrôle de l'élément de l'eau ainsi que le faite que je peux guérir n'importe qui grâce à ce pouvoir quand à ma capacité magique elle est de faire disparaitre objet et personne ou moi seul rien qu'au touché. »**

**« Et pour finir moi, je suis la fille** **de Zeus ; Dieu suprême je suis comme mon père, je contrôle les éléments climatique vent, pluie, tempête, orage et bien sûr je suis experte en magie sans baguette à base de sort informulé et illusoire. » fini Hermione**

Apres ce début d'explication, les uns comme les autre ce regardait avec admiration.

**« Et quand est-il de ce que j'ai vu ce matin ou encore hier soir ? »** demanda Drago

**« Nous avons aussi la capacité de guérir n'importe quel personne qui a été blesser par l'arme d'un demi-dieu si on est blesser par un sort de baguette, il n'y a que Blaise qui peut nous guérir grâce à sa capacité. »** commença Loris

**« Et bien sûr grâce à l'entrainement que je leur ai inculqué pendant cette année il sont aussi devenu expert en combat et ils sont aussi expert dans le maniement des armes … ils ont chacun une armes fétiche… l'arc pour Annabelle, la Lance pour Ethan, La Hache à deux tête pour Loris, L'épée pour Jules, Le sable et la dague pur Blaise et pour Hermione les Shuang gou. Chacune de ces armes sont céleste et peuvent être invoqué par leur propriétaire à tout moment. »** Chiron termina sont monologue en faisant signe à chacun de ces élèves d'invoqué leur armes ce qu'ils firent sans attendre.

Face à toutes ces informations et démonstrations les quatre griffons et le serpent ne savait plus comment réagir, ils étaient à la fois impressionner et effrayer par toutes ces informations.

**« Bien sûr maintenant que vous êtes au courant vous devez continuer à garder le secret et participer à leur entrainement quotidien, vous ne disposerez pas d'armes mais apprendrez à vous défendre au corps à corps et vous développer aussi vos capacité magique et illusoire avec chacun d'entre eux. »**

Tous étaient existés par cette idée

**« Avant de terminer notre entretien je tien à vous dire que ma ligue**… **»** Dis Chiron en désignant cessix élèves** « Ont combattu et tuer beaucoup de mangemorts, ils ont aussi réussi à détruire trois horcruxes, la bague qui a appartenu à la famille Gaunt, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard et La coupe de Helga Poufsouffle. Ce qui fait quatre horcruxes de détruit avec le journal que vous avez détruit en deuxième année monsieur Potter. »**

**« Donc si j'ai bien compris il me reste seulement trois horcruxes à détruire ? » **demanda Harry

**« Exactement il reste Le serpent Nagini, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu savoir quel était le dernier horcruxes, nous savons seulement que celui-ci ne peut être détruit que par toi Harry. »** répondu Hermione

**« Merci pour tous ce que vous faite pour moi et le monde magique… »**

**« C'est normal Potter… mais maintenant vous devez savoir que quelques demi dieu se sont allié à Voldemort… c'est pour ça que l'entrainement vous sera indispensable… mais pendant la dernière bataille ne les combattre pas on sans occupera tous les six ! »** dit Blaise

**« Merci Blaise et à vous tous aussi bien sûr. »** répondît simplement Harry

**« Maintenant que vous êtes au courant, je vais y aller… et vous tous aussi devrait aller se reposer un peu car comme d'habitude je vous veux à l'entrainement à 4h précis et je le serai si vous êtes en retard ! » **s'exclama Chiron avant de disparaitre de nouveau dans son brouillard.

**« Il était sérieux quand il disait 4h du matin… »** Demanda Ron qui s'exprimais pour la première fois depuis le début de l'explication.

**« J'en ai bien peur Weasley.. »** répondu Drago

Et oui les jours avant la bataille finale était maintenant compter… et plus vite tout le monde sera prêt plus vite la défaite de Voldemort sera rapide et rude. Mais en attendant ce jour, chacun devra montrer son envie de victoire avec les entrainements qui les feront être prêts pour ce jour mémorable.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Voici le dernier chapitre... sniff! je verse ma petite larme, beaucoup d'émotion bref je vous laisse profiter en espérant que cela vous plaise...**_

_**Ah oui pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance mettez la musique de the offspring-you're Gonna Go Far au début de la bataille c'est se qui m'a inspiré... et je trouve que le son sonne bien avec l'action**_

_**Pnolhan44**_

_**Chapitre 16**_

Presque un mois était passé depuis la réunion avec Chiron et la découverte du secret qui entoure les six membres de la ligue.

Même si au début, l'entrainement physique, magique et combatifs était difficiles pour Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Drago surtout concernant les horaires et les exercices cela fut vite passer et maintenant ils avaient tous en pleine forme.

Comme Drago les quatre griffondors avaient assister à un entrainement de la ligue pour leur faire montrer leur capacité en combat et leur faire montrer leur niveau qu'ils avaient obtenu en un peu plus d'un an de formation… bien sûr comme le jeune Malefoy tous ont été impressionner par le spectacle, mais bien vite eux même ont dû pratiqué.

Chacun avait un formateur spécial… Neville qui à la surprise de tout le monde était très doués en combat faisait équipe avec Loris qui lui prodiguait conseille avisé pour se défendre. Ginny, pour sa part intensifiait surtout ces connaissances en magie avec Annabelle.

Ron, lui apprenait a canalisé son caractère avec Ethan et pratiquait le combat avec Jules… quand à Harry et Drago qui seront surtout les cibles lors de la bataille, d'une car l'un était le survivant et l'autre un traitre eux avaient un entrainement intensif spéciale avec Blaise et Hermione, en outre de la magie et du combat, ils ont dû apprendre à manipuler des armes car les demi-dieux ne feront pas de différence de savoir si ils sont armé ou pas.

Malgré la fatigue accumulée, le bal arrivait et il était temps pour eux de trouver des tenus parfaits pour aller avec leur cavalier respectif.

Malheureusement, l'entrainement ayant pris plus de temps que prévu, aucun d'eux n'a pu aller au Pré Lard acheter de nouveau vêtements pour cette soirée spéciale. Néanmoins, cela n'enlevait pas la beauté de la chose de ce préparé entre amis.

Pendant, que les filles avait réquisitionné la salle sur demande pour ce préparée, les garçons de leur côté étaient resté dans l'appartement.

Du côté des filles, Ginny était exciter, Harry lui avait demandé d'être son cavalier, elle avait donc mis sa plus belle robe, une robe rouge arrivant à mis cuisse avec un décoté bateau.

Annabelle pour sa part allait avec Jules et pour cette occasion, elle avait revêtu une magnifique robe bustier rose en satin qui lui arrivait au genou, cette couleur faisait ressortir ces beaux yeux.

De son côté Hermione, qui comme sa relation enfin son couple avec Drago était un secret, n'avait pas de cavalier, elle avait tout de même fait l'effort de s'habiller pour aller s'amuser avec ces amis, elle avait revêtu une longue robe blanche ouverte sur tout le côté de sa jambe droite et qui était composé d'une manche. Chacun d'entre elles avaient décidé de laisser leur cheveu lâcher pour donner un certain caractère à leurs tenus.

Une fois prêt les garçons allèrent attendre leur cavalière en bas de l'escalier principale. Ethan attendait Pansy, Loris lui à l'étonnement de tous y allait avec Luna, Ron avec Lavande, Neville avec Padma, Blaise avec Parvati et comme Hermione, Drago avait décidé d'y aller en célibataire, vu que tout deux ne pouvait pas s'afficher ensemble.

Ginny et Annabelle arrivèrent ensemble en prévenant qu'Hermione serait un peu en retard et qu'il ne faudrait pas l'attendre. Ils partirent donc tous s'installer à leur table pour commencer le repas.

Dix minutes après le début des festivités Hermione rentra dans la salle sous les yeux hé bailli de Drago et de tous les jeunes hommes célibataire de la salle. Elle prit la place à côté du blond qui lui chuchota

**« Tu es magnifique Mia… Je n'aime pas que les autres te regardent comme ça ! Sachant que tu m'appartiens ma belle ! » **

Hermione eu un petit rire à ses paroles

**« Mais bien sur Dray… tu sais que pour l'instant je t'appartiens pas… peut-être ce soir ? »** lui répondit elle avec un clin d'œil subjectif.

Drago sourit en coin à sa réponse car il s'avait que ce soir il allait reprendre là où il avait dû s'arrêter il y a un mois à cause d'Ethan. Même si il avait souvent visité les placards à balais pendant ce mois, ils n'avaient jamais le temps d'assouvir le désir qui les consumaient l'un comme l'autre.

Une heure après leur arrivé, le repas étant déjà savourer, les couples commençaient à envahirent la piste de dance. Hermione était souvent invité ce qui énervait fort Drago mais heureusement pour lui Ethan s'ennuyait avec **« la musique de vieux »** comme il disait. Il prit donc l'initiative de monter sur scène.

**« J'y crois pas il recommence ! »** dis son frère dépiter

**« Tu le connais ! On aurait dû s'en douter ! »** Répondu Blaise

Une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux

**« Vous croyez que l'on doit s'attendre à quoi ? »** demanda Hermione qui eut sa réponse plus vite que prévu.

**« Bonsoir, bonsoir, je me présente je suis Ethan Salvaki de Serpentard… et sérieux je m'ennui donc mesdames et messieurs les professeurs désolé de faire sa mais c'est pour ma santé mentale, donc maintenant je vais vous faire montrer ce que c'est de danser…. MIA ramène tes fesses ! Ah et autant que vous soyez prévenu après je vous ai préparé une surprise » **rigola Ethan.

Par magie la valse qui se jouait fut coupée et remplacé par Sway des Pussycat dolls. Hermione riait à son attention mais s'approcha tout de même. Tous deux pendant l'année dernière c'étaient découvert une passion commune pour la dance.

Sous les regards des autres ils commencèrent leur show, Hermione balança sa jambe sur la hanche d'ETHAN qui la traina à travers la piste et la fis tourner.

Leur dance évoquait la sensualité, elle était sexy, n'importe qui dans cette salle aurait aimé dans ces rêves les plus profond pouvoir danser comme ces deux-là.

**« J'y crois pas que tu me fait ça ! »**

**« Je fais ça pour toi Mia… tu veux danser avec ton chéri secret mais tu ne peux pas sans que il n'y a des soupçons donc laisse faire le pro et tu me remercieras ma chérie. »** lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front et la faire tourner vers Drago pile au moment où la musique changeait pour Someone Like You.

Le serpentard grâce à ces reflexes d'attrapeur nu aucun mal à la rattrapé et commença à danser avec elle en la tenant serrer contre son corps, personne autour d'eux ne faisait attention à l'attraction qui se dégageait de tous deux car ils étaient trop occupé à danser ou félicité Ethan pour la dance et la nouvelle ambiance de la soirée.

La musique faisait toujours écho dans la salle mais pour Hermione et Drago tous ce qui comptait était de pouvoir être ensemble même si c'était que pour une chanson.

Malheureusement, après à peine les deux première minutes de la chanson Hermione ressenti quelques chose et tous comme Jules, Loris, Annabelle, Blaise et Ethan et tout six ce retournèrent vers la grande porte de la salle.

**« C'est le moment… »** Chuchota Hermione

Les cinq autres qui avaient maintenant pris place à côté d'elle confirmèrent. D'un coup de baguette Ethan éteignit la musique et se précipita sur scène grâce à sa vitesse vampirique.

**« La Bataille finale va commencer… les plus jeunes aller vous cacher dans les cachots pour éviter tous sort qui pourrais vous blesser suivez les professeurs… ceux qui veulent se battre suivez Jules et Anna… Drago et Harry avec Blaise, vous devez trouver et détruire les dernier horcruxes, laisse tomber ce serpent, il est à moi… on a un compte à réglé ! »**

Il descendit de la scène et retrouva Hermione qui déchirait maintenant sa magnifique robe à mi-cuisse pour pouvoir se battre correctement. De son côté Drago l'embrassa pour la dernière fois et lui dit qu'elle avait interet d'être vivante à la fin de la bataille, car il voulait que tout le monde voit qu'elle était sienne à la fin de cette guerre… ce à quoi elle lui répondit par un baiser passionner qui voulait dire que lui aussi avait interet à rester en vie et qu'elle était sienne autant qu'il était le sien… puis Blaise arriva et fit ce qu'il devait faire …rendrent Drago et Harry invisible aux yeux de tous.

La salle c'était vider plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu, le silence maintenant régnait, Ethan, Loris et Hermione maintenant faisait face à la porte quand tout d'un coup elle explosa et devant eux se trouvait maintenant Bellatrix accompagner de quelques mangemorts et demi-dieux.

**« Bella…Bella combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que tes entré fracassante ne font plus effets sur nous…. Ça devient vraiment lassant. »** Dit Ethan avec son magnifique sourire

Bellatrix fulminait à ses propos et lança un premier sort évité avec facilité par le jeune homme.

Les autres après ce premier signale forcèrent et la bataille put démarrer. Les coups pleuvait que ce soit de baguette ou d'armes. Nos jeunes demi-dieux-sorcières ce battait bec et ongles, autour deux les autres perdait la tête littéralement parlant.

Pendant un moment de confusion, Bellatrix c'était enfuit ce qui avait donné à Loris la possibilité de prendre son apparence et de donner le coup de grâce à plusieurs mangemorts.

De leur côté Blaise, Drago et Harry se servaient de l'invisibilité comme avantage pour immobilisé les mangemorts présent pendant que Blaise de son côté combattait avec un demi dieu du nom de Fabian lui aussi fils de Poséidon. Mais voila une fois éloigner de Blaise sont pouvoir ne faisait plus effets sur eux.

Anna et Jules avaient mis en position les personnes qui désirait prendre part à la bataille en les protégeant derrière eux pour plus de sécurité… dans le plan d'action qu'ils avaient depuis longtemps mis en place ils devaient couvrir les toits pendant que Hermione, Loris et Ethan protégeaient la cour et le bas du château.

Après avoir arrêté leurs adversaires dans la salle de bal, les trois jeunes sorciers prirent place à leur position comme dans les plans, Hermione grâce à son pouvoir céleste invoqua la pire tempête jamais vu dans le monde sorcier afin de limiter le transplanage des mangemorts. Ethan lui avait pris position au milieu du par cet combattait les demi-dieux qui osait s'approcher… Loris lui était dans le hall du château et installait des protections supplémentaires pendant que ces deux amis se battaient à l'aide de la magie et de leurs pouvoirs de demi-dieu.

Le couple de demi-dieu avec l'aide des élèves et professeurs volontaires faisaient aussi leur maximum pour se défendre mais beaucoup d'élèves n'étaient pas assez puissant pour combattre les demi-dieux présents. Heureusement, Jules et Anna avaient leurs armes à disposition pour limiter les dégâts.

De leur côté, Harry et Drago avaient réussi à localisé un des horcruxes et l'avait détruit mais le seigneur des ténèbres avait exposé sa colère en rentrant dans l'esprit du survivant. Les penser obscure envahissaient sont cerveau et malgré l'entrainement qu'il avait reçu ce dernier mois cela ne faisait pas grande différence.

Drago voyant la seul personne capable de détruire le seigneur des ténèbres à terre en train de souffrir, prit sur lui de rentrer dans son esprit afin de l'aider à combattre le mal qui le rongeait. Le Maitre obscure était puissant et malgré qu'ils étaient maintenant deux à le combattre ils avaient toujours du mal.

De son côté, Blaise assistait à cette échange plus que étonnant entre ces deux garçons qui s'était toujours détester depuis leur premiers jours à l'école. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccupé, il devait les protéger même si cela devait l'emmener à la mort. Les mangemorts étaient nombreux mais ses capacités dans la magie et ces forces en combats l'aidaient facilement dans l'anéantissement de ses agresseurs.

Hermione de son côté après avoir fini d'invoqué la tempête se mis au front et la première personne qu'elle rencontra était un jeune demi-dieu qui eut la tête coupé dans la première seconde ou Hermione eu les yeux sur elle.

Les combat faisaient rage partout, beaucoup tombaient de chaque côté. Malgré l'aide des demi-dieux du côté du seigneur des ténèbres, cela n'était pas suffisant. Voldemort sentait bien qu'un nouvelle horcruxes avait été anéantis et que par concéquent il devait tuer Harry Potter maintenant avant que toutes ces chances de victoires soient gâchées.

Harry de son côté grâce à Drago a pu se débarrasser des penser obscure et continuer ce qui lui avait été confié… il devait faire face au seigneur des ténèbres et le tuer même si cela devait lui couter aussi la vie.

Drago de son côté continuait d'aider le jeune Potter face aux mangemorts, pendant que Blaise ce battait face à un demi- dieux. Les sorts était lancer partout, la peur au ventre et l'adrénaline au corps tous avançaient dans l'obscurité.

Apres des heures dans la batailles, les forces de chaque camps s'affaiblissait, Ethan ce débarrassait de sa magie en l'expulsant de son corps face à des groupes de mangemorts, mais cela lui coutait aussi dans ces forces.

Voyant les forces de son frère diminuer, Loris ce joignit à lui dans la bataille

**« Jusqu'à la mort mon frère.. »**

Très peu de demi-dieux avaient survécu jusque-là mais Hermione n'en cherchait qu'un Anton, il avait osé trahir sa confiance et celle de ces congénères et cela elle ne le pardonnerait pas ! Le seul jugement possible était la mort et ça ne serait pas la sienne**. **Quelques minutes plus tard, il était devant lui, ni tenant plu Hermione fonça armes aux mains, ils se battaient, leur armes s'entrechoquaient, le sang giclait, les coups était donner avec puissance et vouloir.

Le moment était venu, Harry faisait maintenant face à Voldemort, tous deux épuisé, le seigneur des ténèbres donna le premier coup d' »avada » qui renversa Harry sur le choc. Drago qui était à ces côté ce précipita vers lui. Le survivant ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber, il était le seul espoir du monde sorcier. Le voyant inanimé, Drago brandis sa baguette et jeta le sort de la mort au seigneur des ténèbres, Voldemord luttait, les sorts s'entrechoquait, après quelques minutes Harry ce releva… et put aider Drago.

Le champ de bataille ce calma d'un coup, devant tout le monde, le seigneur des ténèbres affrontait Harry Potter et le jeune Malefoy.

Hermione porta le coup de grâce à son adversaire qui avait été déconcentré par le spectacle. Tous assistaient au spectacle en silence. Le moment de vérité était enfin arrivé.

Les secondes ressemblaient à des minutes, les minutes à des heures, mais enfin la vérité approchait. Après s'être regarder Harry et Drago accentuèrent leur sort qui provoqua la fin du Lord Voldemort.

Le seigneur des ténèbres n'était plus, il avait été détruit par des adolescents, les mangemorts qui était encore sur le champ de batailles transplanèrent pour ne pas être attraper par les aurores qui arrivaient.

La bataille était fini, le monde sorcier était enfin libre… le monde des demi-dieux pouvait repartir dans ce qu'il a toujours été… un secret.

FIN

Et voilà c'est fini sa fait bizard….c'était la première fiction que j'écris et que je publie donc merci à vous de m'avoir lu.

Je tiens spécialement à remercier

**Nyxie Estrella; Mane-jei; aileensmithx; mamamonanie; Harry; Pompei; angelbr; loupa4; oscarangel; LoveXdray; Fan-hermy; Ptitoon; NY0Z3KA; Aurelie Malfoy; Guest; Lois et Angel **pour vos commentaires.

**Alicehime-sama; PetiteMia; ; val1793; mione-du-49 ; Chloeevictoriaa; AnaMalefoySlytherin; ArgentOrme; BrunasseLucile; Dogywoman; ElisabethStaff; Jenifael09; Kristin Kreuk; Lilie03; Mane-jei; Minashi; NY0Z3KA; Nyxie Estrella; Ptitoon; Punk0613; Rosina12; angedechu48; angelbr; helentanguy29; Labelge; Loupa4; melielove; memelyne; modigou29; nafou1983 et ascarangel **pour m'avoir suivis.

**Et enfin merci à AnaMalefoySlytherin; mione-du-49; MissGrangerMalfoy95; val1793; Aurelie Malfo;y ElisabethStaf;f Jenifael09 ; Rosina1;2 angelbr; dray86; Labelge; Loupa4 et oscarangel **pour m'avoir mis dans vos favoris.

On se revoit pour une prochaine fiction à oui dite-moi si vous préféré une fiction Harry/Hermione ou une autre fiction Drago/Hermione car j'ai déjà une idée en têtes BISOU BISOU…


End file.
